Nightmare of Werewolf
by Lady-Clepto
Summary: Sais-tu ce que représentes l'honneur pour quelqu'un comme moi ? OC, UA - Chaos x Dark
1. Prologue  Fugitive

**Disclaimer** : Chaos appartient à Final Fantasy (heureusement pour lui), Dark est un de mes personnages. ^^ ... donc déjà vous êtes prévenu(e)s. ;)  
**Note** : J'ai réécris du chapitre 1 au 4 jusqu'à présent, parce qu'en me relisant, je me suis bien rendue compte que mon style était assez lourd à la lecture. =w=' J'ai fait en sorte de garder autant que possible l'esprit général, en espérant que vous apprécierez !^^7

_**Bonne lecture~~**_

* * *

Dark observa le clair de lune qui luisait d'une douce aura dans l'astre nocturne baigné d'étoiles étincelantes. Assise sur un rocher parmis les feuillages, elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps en frissonnant légèrement. En cet aurore d'hiver, une brise meurtrière commençait à se lever dans les plaines, laissant entendre un sifflement constant parmis les vallées étroites. Elle renifla et se leva de son siège de pierre glacée pour se remettre à arpenter le sol meuble couvert de feuilles mortes. Ses vêtements, déjà abîmés, étaient légèrement tranchés par endroit et, sur ses membres, on voyait des blessures parfois légères, parfois ayant des contours bleues voir mauve pour ne pas avoir été traîtés sur le moment. Mais les blessures ne la gênait pas. La seule chose qui l'a gênait et qui l'affaiblissait constament, c'était ces menottes en argent massives à ses chevilles et poignets, traînant/pendant encore la lourde chaîne qui l'eu rattachée, quelque jours pls tôt, dans sa prison. Elle avait essayée de s'en débarrasser par bien des moyens et même encore en marchant, à ce moment, elle essayait de ronger ce maudit métal qui l'a retenait. Mais la seule chose qu'elle obtînt avec cette méthode, ce fut de se fendre une dent en deux, dans un couinement de douleur.

La nuit était tombée plus vite que le jour ne s'était levé. Tel était le rythme sombre de l'hiver. Mais elle n'avait pas encore passée le seuil de minuit... ce qui n'empêcha pas son ventre de gargouiller bruyament tout le long du chemin. Ca l'énervait vraiment de voir à quel point elle était devenue faible en 11 années de maltraitances. Oui, ça devait bien faire depuis deux mois à peu près que 11 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait été arrachée à sa famille pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure. Quand elle voyait le résultat elle ne pouvait que maudire encore dans son coeur les Hommes qui lui avaient fait subir milles tourments, chaque jours, inlassablement. Et malgré le peu d'honneur qui lui restait après tout ce temps, il y avait autre chose que les menottes et sa faiblesse auquel elle n'avait pas su remédier : sa voix.

Etait-ce un quelconque traumatisme, ou le fait de constament se réduire au silence lors des tortures qu'elle subissait, qui avait fini par la sceller définitivement ? En attendant à part des râles ou gémissements de douleur elle n'avait pas sû prononcer le moindre son depuis bien des années. Et ça plus qu'autre chose, lui faisait ressentir encore plus que jamais à quel point ces Hommes, ces êtres pitoyables, lui avait détruit son honneur de Loup-garou...

Ses plaies encore ouvertes ne tardèrent pas à geler à mesure que l'horloge nocturne filait. Plus d'une fois elle avait vu un mince animal qui aurait pu lui servir de gibier et s'était tapis dans les buissons pour lui sauter dessus. Mais elle portait toujours sa 'prison' avec elle. A l'instant même où un poil foisonnant et noire commençait à pousser sur chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau, l'effet du métal des menottes lui absorbait aussitôt ce soudain regain d'énergie dû à la famine. En somme, elle s'essoufflait plus qu'autre chose et finissait toujours par s'écrouler dans les feuilles mortes pendant que son gibier lui filait sous le nez, non sans une certaine rage.

Elle se traîna donc presque jusqu'à avoir la surprise d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un illustre château qui dépassait de la cime des arbres au loin.

Dans cette région déserte, il lui semblait étrange qu'il y ai un tant soit peu de population dans un environnement si sauvage. Mais elle eu tôt fait de comprendre que la bâtisse était abandonnée, apercevant une des ailes détruite. Retrouvant un peu de ses maigres réserves de forces, elle se hissa pour se porter à nouveau sur ses jambes, pensant qu'il aurait mieux valut dormir dans un endroit à l'abri des regards, plutôt qu'en pleine nature si cela équivalait à devenir la proie des charognards.


	2. Une bien étrange compagnie

La bâtisse, vu de plus près, était plus grande qu'elle ne le paraissait déjà de loin. Se demandant quel genre de mégalomane avait bien pu la posséder autrefois, Dark creusa la terre froide en s'écorchant, s'arrachant presque les ongles, jusqu'à faire une cavité suffisante pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler sans trop de mal sous l'immense portail de fer scellé par la rouille et les brusque gelées des derniers jours.

Elle s'aventura pour la première fois en ces lieux, ne ressentant aucunes présences dans le château ou ses alentours forestiers. Ce n'était pas plus mal quand elle y pensait, mais elle redoubla de vigilance malgré tout en défonçant une des portes de l'arrière-cour d'un coup d'épaule ( en se "défonçant" cette même épaule par la même occasion ).

L'intérieur était d'un luxe à présent oublié. Elle rampa le pas à travers tous le rez-de-chaussée, observant combien les araignées avaient établies leurs toiles non seulement sur le lustre surdimenssionné du hall, mais également sur tout les meubles, commodes, vases, livres... lorsqu'elle poussa une porte avec prudence, la faisant sortir maloncontreusement de ses gonds, elle découvrit une bibliothèque majestueuse, les étagères couvrant chaque murs, remplis de milliers d'ouvrages tous ayant l'air plus ancien l'un que l'autre... mais elle referma bien vite cette porte, n'étant pas très lectrice à ses heures perdues malheureusement.

Elle ne trouva personne comme elle l'eut pensée. Seule la lune au-dehors offrait une maigre lueur pour avancer dans la demeure inquiétante, mais les ombres restaient maîtresses des lieux. Et avec une vieille appréhension typique des loups-garous, elle espéra intérieurement de ne pas être tombée dans une de ces bâtisses d'autrefois, car elles étaient en général, avait-elle entendu dire, les lieux de repos d'anciens vampires las de la vie et de son quotidien répétitif...

Mais cela, pensa-t-elle, ne serait pas un problème tant qu'elle ne s'aventurait pas à bouger le couvercle d'un cercueil mal placé.

Aussi arpenta-t-elle les lieux avant de se laisser aller contre une porte plus vieilles et mieux gardée que les autre, reprenant son souffle qu'elle entendait distinctement dans le silence austère du couloir. Elle s'appuya contre le bois de dos, relevant ses yeux de chat d'un jaune intense au plafond, ses jambes l'abandonnant soudainement pour se soumettre sous son poids en se repliant, la laissant glisser contre le vieux bois alors qu'elle plissait les yeux petit à petit.

Juste un petit peu, se disait-elle, juste un petit peu de repos...

La nuit s'épaissit, le ciel bleu marine vira au noir d'encre.

Le menton reposé sur ses clavicules, Dark sommeillait profondément, parfaitement immobile tant elle respirait lentement dans son sommeil. Et ce sommeil d'apparence si paisible était agité de remouds. Des remouds du passé qui revenait une énième fois la hanter, défilant dans un amusement cruel par flash incessants.

Tant et si bien qu'elle ne dormit pas bien longtemps. Tout au plus une ou deux heures plus tard, un violent sursaut la tira de sa torpeur et elle reprit sa respiration comme si elle l'avait retenu depuis une éternité. Ses yeux la picotait comme tant d'autre fois, mais asséchée jusqu'aux larmes, elle ne pu pas pleurer même si elle l'aurait voulue. Elle se contenta donc de pousser un râle d'amertume en laissant sa tête retomber sur son épaule, lassée de devoir constament se maintenir éveillée depuis ces quelques jours. Mais au-delà de son ennui, elle savait bien que c'était le prix à payer pour sa fuite, pour sa liberté forcée. Elle était prête à l'endurer tant qu'il le faudra, si cela pouvait lui permettre de pouvoir un jour marcher de nouveau auprès des siens...

Ces Hommes, ces Humains, ne se rendaient même pas compte de tout ce qu'ils lui avait arraché sans scrupules. Si un jour, qu'importe les lois des Hommes ou les lois de Dieu, si un jour il lui était permis de prendre sa revanche sur eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle leur ferait regretter à tous, jusqu'aux derniers, les tourments dont elle aura été meurtrie d'innombrables fois...

Elle baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire soudainement. Son coeur était encore animé de haine, mais son corps réclamait un repos inespéré. Sa tête lui entravait beaucoup trop d'images pour qu'elle puisse se laisser sommeiller. Elle plissa donc ses orbes félines sous sa frange brune et sale, à mi-chemin dans une sorte de transe, entre le réveil et le repos. Le silence était apaisant, mais il ne valait en rien au silence de la forêt...

Soudain pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils en tendant l'oreille. Un bruit régulier et lointain se faisait entendre, mais parce qu'il était trop silencieux, elle n'y prêta aucunes attentions particulières. Pourtant le bruit persista, lentement mais sûrement et à mieux y écouter, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de bruits de pas. Un pli se dessina entre ses yeux alors qu'elle tournait lentement la tête sur les côtés, tendant mieux l'oreille. Il ne venait pas du reste du château, ni en haut, pas même en bas... mais de derrière la porte où elle s'était laissée tomber.

Elle s'en délogea d'ailleurs rapidement, la méfiance et l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard. Ca s'arrêtait, ça reprenait. Ca s'arrêtait puis après un silence ça se rapprochait. Puis ça s'éloignait et ça recommencer à marcher. Il y avait certaines fois où elle l'entendait tellement s'approcher, qu'elle entendait le grincement lointain des marches d'escaliers, qui devaient être juste derrière la porte. Mais de tout le temps où elle resta sur place, jamais le bruit de vînt jusqu'à derrière la porte.

Finalement... est-ce que l'endroit était aussi désert qu'il y laissait paraître ?

Si la méfiance et la prudence auraient pu être une même personne et par-dessus tout, si elle avait était réellement aux côtés de Dark, elle l'aurait maintenu par ses chaînes pour ne pas la laisser approcher de cette porte. Mais si la curiosité aurait pu également être là, elle aurait poussée la brune vers la porte en l'encourageant à s'informer un petit peu plus. Juste un petit peu plus...

Et bien malheureusement pour Dame Prudence, il avait toujours été dans la nature de Dark de ne jamais reculer face à l'inconnu si cela pouvait montrer qu'elle en avait peur. Et puisqu'elle s'était toujours dit que l'inconnu ne l'a terroriserait jamais, lentement mais surement, elle s'approcha à nouveau de la porte.

D'abord elle tendit la jambe pour ramener tout son corps au plus près, ses mains pesant à pleines paumes sur le sol dallé et poussiéreux. Les bruits de pas ne changeaient pas et à mesure que elle s'en approchait, il lui semblait que eux, reculaient. Elle leva son menton et approcha son nez de la porte en la flairant avec précaution. Puis, sa main sur le sol se détacha de la poussière pour se poser sur le bois et le caresser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais lorsqu'elle tenta de parler seul un souffle se fit entendre. Elle sourit en coin face à cette ironie, se moquant une nouvelle fois d'elle-même intérieurement. Et par-dessus le marché, au moment où elle eut tentée de parler, le silence se fit en bas.

Ce qu'elle avait été bête, songea-t-elle avec une politesse légère. Ce ne devait être que sa fatigue et sa faim qui la faisait délirer à présent, pensa-t-elle également en s'apprêtant à se reculer...

Mais au lieu de continuer à partir, elle ne bougea plus d'un pouce, pétrifiée sur place. Les bruits de pas avaient recommencés. Et ils semblaient... s'affoler.

Elle entendit courir dans tous les sens. C'était le même traçet qu'elle eut perçu un peu plus tôt, mais celui qui courrait avait l'air d'être en proie à une soudaine excitation ou panique. Elle l'entendait, comprenant qu'à présent, il ne marchait plus au hasard mais recherchait quelque chose à présent frénétiquement... peut-être même était-ce elle, qu'il recherchait, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

Dark resta à son écoute puis soudain, désirant capter sa plus totale attention, sachant qu'un frottement ou un souffle n'aurait pas été des plus indicatifs, elle leva son poings à hauteur de son épaule puis l'abattit de tout ce qui lui restait de force contre le bois dans un choc violent. Le souffle haletant, elle attendit dans l'écho de son coup dans les couloirs déserts. Le silence pesant était revenu mais quelque part, elle savait qu'elle lui avait clairement indiqué sa position à présent. Le silence fut nettement plus long cependant, devenant presque angoissant.

Mais la faisant soudainement sursauter, elle entendit un vacarme dans les escaliers, comme si quelque chose était en train de les grimper avec sauvagerie en courant, trébuchant presque à chaque pas. Elle resta pétrifiée, sentant une forte aura se rapprocher considérablement d'elle.

Il va défoncer la porte, pensa-t-elle. Mais pourtant, ses jambes ne voulaient plus la soulever. Le brouhaha se rapprocha avec une vitesse effrayante, vrillant les tympans de Dark. Et au moment où la porte aurait dû sortir de ses gonds, un choc monstrueux retentit en lui arrachant un haut-le-coeur, s'ensuivant un rugissement effroyable qui résonna, comme un déchirement effroyable. Même Dark n'osa plus bouger et encore moins respirer, sentant ce hurlement résonner en elle comme si elle-même l'avait hurlée, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis 11 ans...


	3. Entend Griffe Frappe

N'importe qui, pensa-t-elle, n'importe qui aurait eu l'intelligence, l'esprit ou le réflexe de se lever et de se sauver en courant. N'importe qui, même Dark, sentait que dans une autre vie elle l'aurait fait également contre tout honneur. Mais son instinct actuel l'en empêcha, la maintenant assise devant cette porte son coeur se déchaînant contre ses côtes mais d'un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait pas su comprendre. Pourquoi se sentait-elle subitement une affinité avec ce cri inconnu ?

Peut-être... parce qu'il lui était arrivée de hurler exactement de cette manière à l'époque où c'était elle qui était enfermée.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de sentiment pour se laisser aller à repartir sans avoir chercher à comprendre...

Mais alors que ses mains remontaient le long du bois, elle fut prise d'une hésitation des plus naturelles alors que plusieurs coups étaient donnés contre le bois. Quelque chose en elle voulait ouvrir cette porte, pour que ces cris cessent enfin, mais quelque chose d'autre lui soufflait de s'en méfier et de ne pas s'y intéresser à ce point. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre ou à gagner a l'ouvrir, de ce qu'elle savait. Elle sentait le danger que pouvait représenter cette 'chose' mais qui était-elle pour juger qui que ce soit...?

" Quand les gens sont enfermés, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça. ", comment est-ce qu'elle, et surtout elle, aurait pu raisonner de cette manière ?

Cette chose derrière devenait comme folle en ayant l'air de remarquer que la brune ne réagissait plus, redoublant en coups violents contre la porte en faisant résonner atrocement les chocs sur la pierre du sol dallé. Pendant ce temps, Dark déglutit puis inspira en attrapant enfin la poignée. Elle appréhendait terriblement la suite, les tremblements violent se répercutait dans son bras, mais d'un geste vif, elle abaissa enfin la poignet de rouille au maximum qu'elle pu en fermant automatiquement les yeux... mais pour les entrouvrir de stupeur en remarquant que cette porte n'était, en fait, en rien verrouillée. Ses orbes félines grandes ouvertes, elle entendit le silence de mort qui s'était installé tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement devant elle. Elle sentit comme un étau se refermer hermétiquement sur sa cage thoracique alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant, ses menottes cliquetant dans le silence. En bas, une lueur laiteuse éclairait une salle soutterraine. Et comme elle l'avait entendu, il y avait bien un escalier qui y menait, mais complètement plongé dans le noir. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'impression que cette 'chose' aurait pu être assez vive pour s'éclipser en silence le temps qu'elle ouvre. Et surtout, avec toute cette excitation ou panique, pourquoi aurait-elle subitement disparu alors que la porte s'était enfin ouverte ?

Ce genre de question auquel on ne pouvait répondre quand se lançant tête baissée, pensa-t-elle dans un faible hochement de tête, perplexe en posant son pied sur la première marche qui grinça atrocement. La courte chaîne alla se cogner contre le bois tandis que les trois autres rattachées menottes cliquetaient également en suivant les mouvement de la brune qui se redressa complètement pour commencer à descendre.

Sitôt qu'elle eut descendue les premières marches, d'ailleurs, son expression se renfrogna dans le noir alors qu'une odeur écoeurante lui prenait aux narines dans un hoquet contenu. Ses yeux jaune se plissèrent et ses narines identifiaient une très forte odeur de sang mêlée celle de renfermée qui lui aurait presque donné la nausée. Elle ne savait même pas sur quoi elle allait tomber, mais elle était au moins sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de lutter contre un quelconque inconnu, si elle se faisait agresser. Une pensée pas très réjouissante, mais la vie est faites de risques à prendre, non ? C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensa en posant son pied sur le sol de béton, respirant profondément en relevant ses yeux de chat pour détailler cette salle inconnue où régnait un silence des plus religieux.

Elle avait la ressemblance des plus anciennes et vieilles catacombes de l'ancienne Rome, les murs montés en briques de pierre parfaitement alignées comme les torches éteintes en fer forgé le long des murs. A chaque recoins, d'immenses toiles d'araignées s'étaient tissés avec les années mais, à part la poussière qui s'y était accumulée, elles étaient restées immaculées du moindre insecte. La seule lueur parvenant à baigner les lieux d'une clarté lointaine provenait de plusieurs rectangles minces taillés dans la roche à la limite du sol, montrant bel et bien que cette partie s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la terre que le reste du château. Et justement, ce qui attira immédiatement le regard de Dark, fut ce que ces rayons de lune éclairaient au centre de ce tombeau : un immense cercueil de marbre noire aux monture et ornements forgées dans de l'or massif.

Outre l'étrangeté des lieux, Dark ne pu s'empêcher de se demander, une énième fois, quel genre de mégalomane aurait bien pu se faire enterrer dans pareil endroit et surtout dans pareille sépulture. Sépulture qu'elle n'avait pas quittée des yeux, allant presque jusqu'à oublier dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et qu'elle pouvait se faire surprendre à n'importe quel moment à présent, ne possédant aucuns moyens de se défendre. Mais son odorat ne déterminait aucune autre présence, même celle de cette 'chose' s'était atténuer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une vague impression, remettant en doute son existence dans l'esprit de la louve. Cette dernière plissa les yeux puis s'accroupit près du cercueil en le flairant longuement avec attention, la surface lisse de jais caressée sous ses doigts blessés. De la douleur, de l'angoisse, de la rage... de la mort... elle n'avait jamais réussit à percevoir autant de sentiments noirs en une simple fragrance. Sa curiosité grandissait à mesure qu'elle continuait de parcourir le marbre en une douce caresse jusqu'à parvenir de l'autre côté, son regard tombant sur un épais cadenas qui scellait le cercueil, relié à plusieurs autres chaînes enroulées autour de la barre dorée pour ne pas être ouverte. Une étrange lueur anima alors le regard du loup-garou qui posa sa main à tatons sur la chaîne pour la saisir. Un violent frisson la parcourut entièrement alors que sa vision des lieux changeait.

Les murs étaient à présent tailladés de griffes et tâchés de sang. Le sol aussi, autrefois poussièreux étaient à présent parcourut de traces de sang comme si une bête blessée à mort s'était traînée sans buts jusqu'à ce que la mort viennent la prendre. Un son lui vrillait également les tympans comme un son rauque qui se changeait peu à peu en grognement, l'air de se rapprocher dangereusement en faisant trembler l'échine de la brune. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose la saisir par la nuque en y plantant des griffes profondes qui lui firent relâcher la chaîne dans un hoquet noyé sous la soudaine frayeur. Et dès l'instant où elle eut perdue le contact avec le métal, le mausolée avait reprit l'apparence qu'elle lui avait trouvé en arrivant. Son bras alla se resserrer sur son voisin en inspirant profondément pour se calmer, puis elle expira longuement en fermant ses yeux un court instant.

D'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle regrettait son choix à présent. Qu'importe la peur et l'intimidation que voulait lui inspirer cette 'chose', elle ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de se sauver la queue entre les jambes après en être arrivée jusque-là. Elle sourit alors en coin ( en se faisant mal à la joue tant cette simple mimique était devenue rare chez elle ), inspirant une nouvelle fois avant de saisir le cadenas à pleines mains.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le 'cauchemar' revînt en force. Mais elle essaya de concentrer son attention sur le crochetage du cadenas qui, devait-elle bien avouer, était plus complexe de l'intérieur que les verrous qui avaient scellés son ancienne ne se découragea pas, enfonçant sa griffe à travers les mécanismes avec assez d'habilité en ignorant délibérément le gémissement rauque qui se faisant entendre autour d'elle tout en commençant à se rapprocher lentement. Les cliquetis de ses chaînes résonnaient alors qu'elle s'affairait à essayer de trouver le loquet à soulever, se mordant la langue en entendant le grognement comme si la 'chose' aurait été près de son oreille. Elle commença alors à sentir, dans un grondement contenu de sa part, des griffes se planter dans la chair de son flanc, déchirant le maigre tissus sale qui l'habillait pour s'enfoncer dans sa chair dans une douleur lacinante. Ca aurait pu lui faire lâcher prise si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de sensations bien plus pires quelques mois encore. Même si ses propres menottes ne comportaient aucunes serrures, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de défaire les chaînes d'un autre ? Elle aurait voulue continuer de vivre sa vie en ayant la confirmation à ses questions et pouvoir se dire que malgré tout ce qui l'alourdissait, elle pouvait faire au moins quelque chose pour un autre.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et son oeil fut pris d'un tic alors que les tortures sur son corps redoublaient d'intensité, plusieurs coups de griffes enchaînant chaque parcelles de son corps. Elle sentait distinctement sa peau être déchirée avec aisance, sa chair se fendre en entailles en liberant un liquide chaud et pourpre qui alla imbiber le tissus en de larges tâches poisseuses. Mais dans un dernier clic, la douleur et le sang disparurent alors qu'elle voyait l'anneau de fer se soulever difficilement, le métal lourd tombant de ses mains pour s'écraser dans un choc bruyant contre le béton. La chaîne enroulée se déroula progressivement pour aller le rejoindre au sol dans une série d'enchaînement des maillons, avant de libérer enfin la sépulture.

Dark pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus grandiose, comme une explosion ou bien que la terre se fende pour libérer et déchainer des esprits errants, etc... mais bon : le mégalomane devait avoir un petit budget après tout ça, pensa-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Elle se leva ensuite de sa position pour contourner le cerceuil de telle sorte à être de dos à l'escalier. Elle prit appuie sur les bords, puis, après avoir fait le vide dans toutes les pensées et appréhensions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, poussa de toutes ses forces le bloc de marbre qui dévoila peu à peu une interstice maigre qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus... jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un bond grandiose en arrière, évitant de peu la main gantée de griffes d'or qui se referma en poing, en ayant tentée de la saisir à la gorge. Mais au final, juste un simple petit morceau de tissu déchiré et imbibé de sang, eut le malheur d'être prisonnié entre ces doigts meurtriers.

Dark recula jusqu'à ce que sa cheville ne butte contre la dernière marche de l'escalier, la faisant tomber dans un choc douloureux alors qu'elle ne quittait plus des yeux le cercueil, un autre bras suivant son jumeau à l'air libre pour reculer avec une facilité déconcertante le socle de marbre qui alla s'écraser contre le sol en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Une silhouette se hissa enfin dans une longue respiration rauque, deux fentes d'or lumineuses s'entrouvant dans la pénombre tandis que la créature menait le morceau de tissus à son visage pour l'y enfouir en en respirant profondément l'odeur. Basculant légèrement sa tête en arrière, le démon avait l'air de savourer pleinement l'odeur ou le goût qui s'en dégageait. Dark demeura parfaitement immobile et silencieuse, observant la silhouette se relever progressivement du cercueil dans une lenteur vertigineuse, s'étirerant, faisant craquer ses articulations dans un grognement typique de ceux qui se levait après un très, voir trop, long repos. Sa respiration encore sifflante brisait le silence autour de lui sans pour autant calmer la sensation d'angoisse qu'il dégageait d'une simple vue. La lycanthrope commença à appréhender lourdement la suite lorsqu'elle le vit reporter le tissus une nouvelle fois à son visage, un bruit de léchade résonnant dans l'ombre avec une distinction affolante, les pupilles du monstre se dilatant sous la saveur maigre du sang que ses papilles captait après des siècles et des siècles de torpeur. Et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps, malheureusement pour Dark, pour que le regard affamé ne se tourne vers elle, inspirant l'air profondément, captant l'odeur de sa proie qui commença à se reculer. La louve amorça alors l'escalade des marches, d'abord lentement à l'aide de ses mains, avant de se relever tant bien que mal en se ruant vers la sortie plus haut dans un pur et simple instinct de survie.

Elle entendit un frottement distinct, l'informant en quelque sorte que la chose venait de prendre son temps pour sortir de son lieu de repos. Par contre, Dark n'osa même pas s'imaginer le regard affamé qu'il devait lui lancer en cet instant. Elle se contenta de gravir les marches instables quatre à quatre, trébuchant de temps à autre en se dépêchant de se relever tout en lançant un regard inespéré envers la lueur plus haut...

Mais le temps d'un claquement de porte et d'un gémissement de douleur contenu, la brune serra les dents en se massant son nez douloureux qui avait buté de plein fouet contre le bois qui l'avait percuté violemment en se refermant. Reprise cependant de ses premières priorités, elle se rua sur la poignée en essayant de l'abaisser, mais le morceau de métal refusait obstinément de lui obéir, demeurant parfaitement immobile. A tout hasard dans sa hâte, elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et manqua un battement de coeur en percevant deux orbes affamés qui s'avançaient dans l'obscurité derrière elle, faisant grincer les marches à chaque pas dans une lenteur monstrueuse. De l'entendre grimper ainsi lentement jusqu'à elle, une nouvelle dose de panique électrifia presque la louve qui s'énerva contre la poignée jusqu'à ce que, dans un craquement, le drame se produit : la vieille poignée céda, emportant avec elle le socle où elle était rattachée.

Pâlissant à vue d'oeil, elle allait songer à se déboîter l'épaule une nouvelle fois pour tenter de débloquer la porte par la force, mais une poigne démesurément forte lui agrippa la base de ses cheveux emmêlés sur sa nuque pour la plaquer de face violement contre le bois qui ne céda pas. Elle sentait un souffle avide lui parcourir l'épaule alors qu'une autre poigne lui immobilisait le bras droit dans un grondement rauque. Le souffle de Dark s'accéléra en sentant la chaleur pesant contre son dos pour réduire ses mouvements à presque rien, encore moins capable de tourner la tête que de se débattre. Un violent frissonnement la secoua lorsque quelque chose d'humide lui lécha consciensieusement l'épaule découverte de la bretelle de son 'débardeur' lâche, glissée le long de son épaule. Le démon affamé en poussa un grognement sauvage et, comme Dark l'eut pressentit, planta soudain ses canines allongées dans son cou, commençant à s'abreuver goulument du sang qui affluaient dans sa bouche, sans la moindre modération. La louve serra les dents en essayant de le repousser de son unique bras libre mais n'eut pas plus de succès que si elle avait était ligotée complètement. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche dans une suite de respirations brisées, sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sortent à part ceux perdus qui manifestaient sa douleur en sentant ses forces la quitter. Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'il lui semblait qu'il mettait plus d'ardeur encore à ses succions en manquant de lui déboîter l'épaule dans son appui ? En tout cas Dark se retrouvait coincée dans les griffes du vampire, hurlant dans son mutisme qu'il la relâche immédiatement sans que cela ne l'atteigne. Lui-même percevait les battements qui se mourraient petit à petit, mais pourquoi aurait-il dû lui accorder une quelconque faveur, à elle, cette étrangère imprudente, qui s'était laissée aventurer dans sa demeure et son tombeau...?

BAM !

Il entrouvrit ses orbes d'or à ce son en continuant de boire goulument le nectar exquis en grandes gorgées.

BAM !

Un pli se dessina entre ses sourcils alors qu'il abaissait ses yeux perçant l'obscurité pour voir un poing libre contre le bois.

BAM !

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent lorsqu'il comprit d'où provenait ce son familier, alors que la brune frappait dans un vain espoir de toutes ses forces contre le bois. Dark, la respiration profonde et sifflante, écarta son poing une nouvelle fois mais au lieu de buter contre le bois, ses doigts se dérobèrent et son bras se détendit complètement pour se laisser retomber le long de son corps. Ses forces l'a quittaient jusqu'à leurs extrêmes en lui faisant tourner de l'oeil dans un dernier soupir.

Les succions perdurèrent au ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Contre toutes attentes, il délogea alors ses crocs de l'épaule en léchant les trous profonds, les faisant cicatriser en la maintenant contre lui. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que le vampire cesse son repas ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans son esprit... pour qu'il sourisse d'une manière si malsaine en la ramenant délicatement dans ses bras ?

Ses yeux inhumains parcoururent le visage éteint du loup-garou. Et d'un coup de pied, il délogea avec aisance la porte de ses gonds.


	4. Tu n'as qu'à le dire

Ces flash... toujours ces flash... encore ces flash... Dark aurait voulue se réveiller comme tant d'autres fois pour s'en échapper, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, c'était infaisable. Les images défilaient dans sa tête depuis trop longtemps déjà, plus longtemps encore que toutes les autre fois. A force, avait-elle finit par se piéger dans ses peurs du passé ? Impossible bien sûr. Mais alors pourquoi cette nuit-là fut-elle plus violente que toutes les autres fois... et pourquoi d'autres images venaient se rajouter à ses années de tortures. Celles plus rouge, où un vampire aux orbes d'or luisants dans la nuit, lui plantait ses crocs maintes et maintes fois dans son cou pour la vider de son sang avec un sadisme moqueur...? En rares images, jusqu'à s'imposer dans son esprit en couvrant tous les autres souvenirs, elle entendit un rire sombre résonner jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle se tire d'elle-même de ses songes agités dans un sursaut violent.

D'abord perdue, elle se contenta de reprendre sa respiration bruyament, une main se resserrant sur sa poitrine pour en reserrer à sang le tissus qui la lui couvrait. Une pellicule de sueur froide s'était formée sur tout son corps, collant ses vêtements sales et déchirés contre ses formes. Elle ferma les yeux dans un effort infini pour se calmer, puis inspira une dernière fois profondément pour que son corps ne produise plus aucuns autres sons que celui de son coeur tambourinant. Elle expira alors en même temps qu'elle rouvrit ses yeux au plafond, ne desserrant pas son poing sur son débardeur, entre ses monts s'abaissant et se soulevant au rythme de son souffle. D'abord soulagée et perplexe de s'être enfin tirée de ce cauchemar plus tenace que d'autres, elle fronça les sourcils en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de s'être rendue dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Ca avait tout l'air d'être une chambre plutôt spacieuse et luxueuse, au décor plutôt sombre s'accordant harmonieusement avec la nuit présente. Elle était allongée sur le matelas d'un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux pourpres et aux couvertures noires. Sur le mur à sa droite, à hauteur du lit, une porte-fenêtre donnait sur un balcon laissant voir la lune à la limite de la demi et de la pleine, régnant en maîtresse de la nuit. Dark se sentit apaisée de voir au moins une présence familière dans ce décor nouveau mais passa une main sur son visage en essayant de se rappeler précisément comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu arriver là...

Oui. Elle était arrivée dans ce château pour passer une nuit de repos à l'abri pour commencer... elle avait inspecter les lieux ensuite...

A en juger par le grondement courroucé de son estomac, elle avait lourdement échouée dans la recherche de nourriture.

Puis quoi encore...?

Un couloir... une porte... des pas...

Ses yeux de félin se rouvrirent sous sa frange avec stupeur, la suite des images s'assemblant automatiquement en remettant le puzzle en place dans sa tête. Il lui semblait entendre de nouveau ce rugissement, de revoir cet escalier et ce cercueil aux images trompeuses... jusqu'à ce qu'un violent frisson ne l'a parcourt lorsqu'elle se souvînt de la désagréable sensation des crocs d'un certain vampire lui ayant bu de son sang jusqu'à la syncôpe...

Mais alors... la question s'imposa plus lourdement dans son esprit : que faisait-elle ici ?

La grimace perplexe s'encrant sur son visage, elle passa une jambe pour quitter le matelas, le draps glissant de son buste pour qu'elle puisse se redresser... avant de le rattraper et de le remonter dans un sursaut, ses joues s'embrasant.

...

Et maintenant nouvelle question qui s'imposa à toutes les autres : où étaient passés ses vêtements ?

- Tu as plutôt bien récupéré visiblement...

Elle sursauta en tournant brusquement sa tête vers l'origine de cette voix grave, resserrant le drap contre elle. Deux orbes d'or horriblement familières l'a scrutait dans la pénombre, une grande silhouette inquiétante debout et appuyé contre l'une des barres du pied du lit à baldaquins la toisant avec un certain orgueil. Ces mêmes orbes qui plissèrent d'une lueur narquoise en voyant que la brune semblait plus que désemparée. Une vision des plus exquises pour le démon...

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle était effrayée par sa personne (pour voir un peu ses réactions), il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté alors que le mince vase vide de la table de chevet lui sifflait à l'oreille pour aller s'exploser contre le mur derrière lui.

- Rancunière, c'est ça ?, Susurra-t-il en souriant en coin dans un rire sombre, la louve qui l'assassinant d'un regard féroce. Mais loin de l'inquiéter, c'était plutôt un spectacle qu'il aurait pu taquiner des heures encore, sans s'en lasser.

Dark ne le quitta pas des yeux, ne déridant aucunement alors qu'elle distinguait sa silhouette contourner nonchalament le lit pour venir de son côté, les yeux d'or soutenant son regard en ne perdant rien de leur expression. Il sembla cependant à la brune que sa propre expression eut peut-être changé lorsque, enfin révélé à la lueur lunaire, elle put distinguer les traits et le corps de ce rival de race. Habillé de noir et de rouge, aux gantelets d'un métal doré pourvus de griffes acérés, il avait évidement une pâleur caractéristique des siens, le blanc de ses yeux étant d'une noirceur totale. Son style était assez singulier mais elle perdit toutes envies de l'admirer une seconde de plus lorsqu'il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, passant un bras pour s'appuyer en encadrant la taille de la louve, son visage proche du sien. Le sourire du vampire s'effaça alors, devenant un personnage neutre.

Trop près, pensa Dark, mais elle n'aurait jamais eu ni la voix, ni la force suffisante pour le convaincre de se dégager de cette position. Ce n'était pas faute de le lui faire comprendre, cependant, en se reculant sur le côté sans le quitter des yeux. Mais il semblait avoir parfaitement compris que sa position l'a gênée, vu qu'il raccourcit soudain cette distance, allant coller sa hanche contre la sienne cette fois, bien positionné pour la dominer de sa hauteur à présent.

- Si ça te déplaît tant que ça...

Il se pencha légèrement sans qu'elle ne bouge une fois de plus en soutenant son regard, sa griffe d'or parcourant sa joue.

- ... tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

Le loup-garou découvrit ses dents dans un grognement haineux alors qu'il lui souriait au nez avec une moquerie évidente. Qu'importe la manière dont il s'y était pris, Dark vit qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle était muette. Elle gardait déjà un très mauvais souvenir de leur première altercation, mais qu'il se moque d'elle ainsi lui donna une image du vampire définitivement très peu flatteuse...

- T'attendais-tu à ce que je te remercie de m'avoir tiré de mon si long sommeil ?, Demanda-t-il soudain, sa griffe effleurant la mâchoire de la louve jusqu'à sa gorge. Cette dernière ne réagit pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard comme elle le put. Elle essayait, en fait, surtout de ne pas faire attention à cette sensation désagréable qui descendait sur sa nuque mais également à ce vampire qui semblait s'abaisser de telle sorte qu'en peu de temps, elle se retrouva allongée, collée à son torse qu'il pesa sur elle pour l'empêcher de s'extirper. Un autre paire de griffes d'or saisirent l'avant-bras de la captive.

N'appréciant décidément pas du tout cette position elle essaya tout de même de se mouvoir dans un grognement dérangé. Mais loin d'être affecté par ces maigres efforts, il pencha ses lèvres dans son cou, en lui effleurant la peau de sa joue, remontant ensuite à son oreille pour lui murmurer tout bas :

- J'ai peut-être obtenu la liberté grâce à toi... mais à quoi peut-elle bien servir lorsque l'on est affamé comme moi...?

Il sourit en coin, ravit de son effet, en sentant le rythme cardiaque de Dark s'accélérer d'un cran contre son torse.

- Je ne penses sérieusement pas te laisser repartir tant que je ne serais pas rassasié de toi., Poursuivit-il alors qu'il l'a sentait se débattre avec plus de force pour essayer de s'extirper de sous son corps., Notre première rencontre n'était qu'une légère mise en bouche, crois-moi qu'il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour que je sois pleinement satisfait. De plus, le sang d'une vierge est assez précieux pour nous autre vampire, tu le savais...?

Il l'entendit penser toutes les injures du monde avec rage mais surtout les coups de pieds qui furent donnés contre son abdomen. Une réaction qui le fit éclater d'un rire monstrueux, découvrant ses canines aiguisées alors qu'il se relevait, se retrouvant assis sur elle pendant qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ce gars trouvait d'aussi amusant à la faire enrager ?", "L'idée d'avoir le dessus sur elle ne lui suffisait-elle donc pas ?"

Tant de pensées haineuses et révoltées qui fusaient et explosaient dans la tête de Dark à l'égard de ce buveur de sang sans que rien ne l'aide à penser le contraire. Surtout lorsque cette griffe si énervante se glissa entre ses clavicules en essayant d'abaisser ce drap si gênant pour lui...

- Oh ?

Une lueur anima le regard du vampire alors qu'un poing se refermait sur son poignet dans une tentative ferme de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa manoeuvre. Elle avait du cran, ça se lisait dans son regard, mais comprenait-elle réellement la différence de force qui les séparaient dans l'immédiat ?

- Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de voir si j'ai bien fait disparaître chaque blessures de ton corps pendant ton sommeil ?, Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, une étrange lueur luisant au fond de son regard. Et pour toutes réponses, elle lui écarta le bras avec quelque difficultés, se dégageant d'un violent coup de genou bien placé qui fit perdre un court instant de sa superbe au démon. Elle s'asseya en collant son dos contre la tête du lit, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Profitant de son innatention, Dark fronça les sourcils et parcourut ses bras nus du regard. Ses tatouages d'esclave se démarquaient toujours de sa peau brune sur ses avant-bras, ses menottes d'argents étaient toujours à ses poignets et sans aucuns doutes à ses chevilles également, mais toutes ses autres blessures, que ce soit simple éraflure au plus gros de ses hématomes, avaient définitivement disparus. Ses yeux jaunes se plissèrent d'incompréhension et lentement, elle releva les yeux vers lui en se demandant si c'était bien lui qui l'avait soigné.

- Est-ce si surprenant que ça ?, Demanda-t-il en soutenant son regard., J'aimerais autant que tu sois au meilleure de ta forme lorsque je me repaît de ton sang, sinon, tout comme la dernière fois, je n'aurais même pas le temps de savourer quoique ce soit.

Non seulement, la faible et naissante estime de Dark étaient repartie s'écraser au plus bas, mais en plus, il se permettait de parler comme si tout était de sa faute et non de la sienne. Bien sur il l'avait soigné, mais pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler ainsi ?

- Et au passage, il ne te semble pas avoir l'estomac plus rempli également ?, Lui demanda-t-il alors, la brune se demandait pendant ce temps si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait au final de le laisser en plan dans son cercueil pour une éternité de plus. Mais la question lui parvenant parmis toutes ses menaces intérieurs, elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte soudainement, qu'effectivement elle n'avait plus cette sensation de noeud sur l'estomac ou d'engourdissement dans chacuns de ses muscles. Excepté la sensation de faiblesse habituelle de ses menottes... elle se sentait en parfaite santé.

Observant l'expression de Dark se perdre de plus en plus, le vampire sourit plus largement que jamais en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage contre le bois de la tête de lit, dans un choc suffisament fort pour lui faire immédiatement relever les yeux vers lui.

- ... et que dit-on à son guérisseur, Gamine ?, Murmura-t-il tout bas en collant son front contre le sien d'un regard impérieux. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en soutenant son regard, se sentant à cet instant dans une infériorité évidente. Bien entendu elle lui devrait des remerciements pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais son honneur de louve lui hurlait de ne rien lui consentir quoiqu'il puisse lui faire...

- C'est un caprice de ma part de te ménager., Dit-il tout bas, ses mains se glissant petit à petit vers les épaules frissonnantes de la brune., Comme c'est également par pur caprice que je n'ai pas bu la dernière gorgée de ton sang la dernière fois. Tu ferais mieux de bien te mettre en tête que malgrès tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent pour te venir en aide, je peux très facilement changer d'avis et mettre fin à tout ça.

Elle avait comprit son sérieux, elle n'était pas bête au point de croire qu'il était le genre de personne à bluffer sur ce genre de choses. Elle avait compris, oui... mais ce n'était toujours pas le déclic qui allait percer la muraille de son amour-propre. Son regard lançait des éclairs, un grondement commença à naître dans sa gorge alors qu'elle appuyait son front contre le sien avant de claquer sa mâchoire non-loin de ses lèvres pour lui montrer clairement qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais impressionner de la sorte.

Le regard du vampire s'aggrandit pour manifester une certaine surprise face à cette réaction. Mais il eut tôt fait de se renfrogner, loin d'apprécier cette attitude bien trop téméraire. Ses mains se plaquèrent avec violence sur les épaules de Dark, ses griffes se plantant profondément dans sa peau, s'apprêtant à viser son cou... mais son élan de colère fut stopper lorsqu'il la vit agir d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas anticipé après qu'elle se soit ainsi opposée à lui : tenant toujours le drap noir pour cacher son corps nu, elle se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils et courba son échine devant lui dans une inclinaison respectueuse et silencieuse, rejetant au loin sa fierté dans un coin de son esprit.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux durant un long moment, sans qu'aucuns n'eut bougés, puis une des mains du seigneur se délogea pour glisser le long de la mâchoire de la louve, saisissant avec une douceur ferme son menton entre son pouce et son index pour le relever de telle sorte à voir le visage de sa captive dont les yeux se dérobèrent à son regard. Lui par contre, ne retînt pas du tout le sourire satisfait qui éclairait son visage.

- ... Et que dois-tu dire...?, Insista-t-il en lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace dégoûtée sans la moindre gêne à son égard. Cette fois-ci, les yeux de fauve de Dark s'ouvrirent pour le maudire, puis ses lèvres se déscellèrent pour articuler dans un silence meurtrier :

- [ Merc- ]

Elle s'interrompit soudainement en se butant, le voyant secouer lentement la tête de gauche à droite, son sourire en coin s'élargissant en découvrant une longue canine.

- Non, non, pas "merci"., Dicta-t-il avec un regard narquois., "Mord-moi".

Il faillit éclater d'un grand rire lorsqu'il vit chaque traits de l'expression de la brune se modifier radicalement, l'air de lui demander avec une rancoeur féroce s'il se moquait d'elle. Et d'ailleurs, Dark espérait bien que ce n'était là qu'une plaisanterie plus que douteuse. Mais lorsque la prise sur ses épaules se raffirma en la plaquant brutalement contre le bois de la tête de lit, le front du vampire n'ayant besoin de réellement forcer pour la dominer de nouveau, elle comprit alors le sérieux de ces mots. L'inconnu sentit des poings tambouriner contre son torse peu de temps après, mais il ne la quitta pas des yeux... tout du moins, son regard inhumain fut hâppé plus bas lorsqu'il vit la masse noire du drap révéler la poitrine de la louve.

- ... Tu as perdue quelque chose...

En l'espace d'une seconde, Dark sursauta en se rendant compte du courrant d'air qui passait sur sa peau mise à nue, cessant ses coups à ces mots et cette impression. Et il n'en fallut pas plus au vampire pour saisir cette excellente occasion de la recoucher sous lui, lui dégageant une mèche brune de son épaule, collant son torse contre sa poitrine en lui adressant un dernier regard victorieux avant de lui planter une nouvelle fois ses crocs dans son cou de toutes leurs tailles. Dark entrouvit sa bouche mais eut tôt fait de resserrer sa mâchoire en retenant un grondement douloureux, pesant vainement de ses paumes contre son torse pour le faire reculer. Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait plus de blessures nulle part, en tout cas il lui semblait qu'il s'y prenait aussi douloureusement que la première fois.

Le vampire roula légèrement des yeux une nouvelle fois, le bruit de ses gorgées résonnant avec les bruits de coups qui faiblissait de plus en plus contre lui, prenant tout son temps pour savourer avec gourmandise cette saveur si exquise en faisant attention à ne pas dépasser la limite de sa captive. Dark continua de frapper vainement son buste, sa respiration devenant peu à peu plus bruyante en essayant d'hâper plus d'air alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Lentement mais sûrement, ses bras allèrent se détendre complète contre le matelas, mais serrant les dents en fermant hermétiquement les yeux, elle prit sur elle en les relevant pour tenter de les resserrer contre les avants-bras du buveur de sang. Cependant, dans un nouveau mouvement doux et ferme à la fois, il lui saisit les mains pour les placer à l'écart de chaque côtés de sa tête, continuant de pomper son sang goulument. Et dans sa dégustation, à l'insu de la brune, il lui survînt quelques-uns de ses souvenirs qu'elle avait enterrée loin dans son esprit. Mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réellement lui apparaître, il ferma son esprit pour ne pas les voir, se disant que ce serait aller trop loin que de regarder ce genre de choses qu'elle tenait enfermé en elle si désespérément. Cependant, une autre chose vînt buter contre son esprit : les pensées de la brune qui lui insufflait, sans supplier, d'arrêter ça immédiatement.

Dark ne le sentit pas s'arrêter malgrès tout, et ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après qu'il délogea enfin ses crocs, léchant les trous pour qu'ils cicatrisent, sentant le rythme cardiaque affaiblit et le buste qui se soulevait et s'abaissait contre son torse en quête d'une respiration plus profonde. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle après quoi, demeurant inexpressif alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard mauvais, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. A tout hasard, il relâcha l'une des mains de la louve et un poing ne tarda pas à se cogner faiblement contre sa joue en lui arrachant un mince sourire.

- Est-ce que tu me hais...?, Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois, lui faisant montrer les dents dans un grognement furieux, le poing s'appuyant plus contre sa joue. Il remonta alors ses lèvres en effleurant la peau de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à lui faire entendre et sentir distinctement son souffle contre son oreille, lui susurrant tout bas :

- Jusqu'à ce que je sois repu de ton sang, je resterais encré en toi, même dans les pires de tes cauchemars.

Il remonta coller son front contre le sien en soutenant le regard qui faiblissait de plus en plus en plissant ses orbes d'or.

- Je te céderais donc un nom à maudire quand tu le désireras...

Dark lutta contre son engourdissement, mais perdre tant de sang lui jouait des tours. Ses forces quittèrent ses muscles tandis qu'elle se laissait complètement aller, sentant les lèvres du vampire effleurer les siennes pour qu'elle puisse lire au toucher les paroles qu'elle n'entendit pas en sombrant :

- Mon nom est Chaos.


	5. Laisse moi partir

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Ca faisait un moment hein ?XD**_  
_**Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vos mirettes,**_  
_**vos jugements sont toujours les bienvenues, ça me permettra de vous offrir le meilleur rendupossible pour les chapitres suivants !W**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

* * *

"Un nom à maudire".

Oh oui, qu'elle avait maudit ce nom dans ses songes et même lorsque le soleil perça safenêtre au lendemain, elle ne le maudit que plus encore en ressentant une douleur vive au niveau de son cou lorsqu'elle s'éveilla enfin. Ecartant les draps dans un râle furieux, elle sentit un courrant d'air passer sur sa peau, sans que cela ne l'aide à se sentir d'une humeur plus clémente. Elle saisit donc le drap noir et commença à le déchirer rageusement, espérant chasser la voix de cevampire de sa tête en s'occupant d'une certainemanière.

Ca ne pouvait pas durer ainsi chaque jours et chaques nuits, songea-t-elle en commençant à se bander le corps du tissus qu'elle noua en quelques endroits pour qu'il ne tombe pas et ne l'a gêne pas dans ses mouvements. Ellen'était pas encore tomber assez bas pour se dire sans sourciller qu'elle était devenue le _garde-manger_de ce cinglé tordu et ce n'était pas, non-plus, comme si elle était venu en vacances ici. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre tout en serrant le tissus au niveau de son épaule à l'aide de ses dents d'un côté et de son poing de l'autre, elle constata que le temps au dehors se montrait nettement plus clément que lors de la tempête qui avait frappé le château quelques jours plus tôt. Le ciel était d'un gris glacé etla température ne devaitpas être des plus agréable, mais si ce n'était que cegenre de détail, elle savait que ça ne freinerait pas ses poursuivants. Ils devaient même avoir repris la traque dès lors que la pluie avait cessée... contrairement à elle qui est là à roupiller.

_Maudit vampire._

Elle n'aura décidément que trop penser à ces mots, se dit-elle en marchant à quatre pattes contre le matelas pour en sauter et quitter sa chambre en silence, marchant silencieusement dans les couloirs. De ce qu'elle savaitpour base acquise, les vampires n'étaient pas friands des grandes journées ensoleillées. Bien entendu, en regardant au-dehors, c'était pas le mot 'ensoleillé' qui étouffait particulièrement, mais la grande journée, elle, était là et il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre la brune de l'intelligence de son plan.

Mais tandis qu'elle se faufilait à pas de loup, elle fut stupéfaite de constater le nouvel état du château. Autrefois en ruine et à l'abandon, la poussière et les toiles d'araignées avaient complètement disparues, révélant la bâtisse dans un aspect digne des premiers jours. Tant et si bien queDark se demanda sérieusement combien de temps elle avait pu rester endormie ou si sa faim n'avait pas déteint sur sa vision des choses. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque elle constata à quel point elle était plus que magnifique maintenant que toute la crasse était partie. Cependant, toujours pas lectrices à ses heures perdues, elle eut tôt fait de refermer la porte en reprenant sa marche. C'était assez intriguant comme changement, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à sortir d'ici rapidement. Elle ignorait la réelle étendue des capacités de pistage de Chaos, mais elle voulaitêtre certaine de ne pas se faire prendre, et une journée de course à travers les bois lui semblaitêtre suffisante pour le distancer plus que suffisament.

Elle hâta donc le pas dans les couloirs restaurés, descendant dans le hall dont lelustre luisait d'un nouvel éclat au plafond, se dirigeant versla double-porte principale dont elle saisit les poignets en acier massif avant de les tirer de toutes ses forces en prenant le meilleur appuiepossible contre le plancher.

Mais rien n'en fit, la porte ne céda pas.

Elle eutbeau tirerencore et encore, jusqu'à virer au rouge, au bout de plusieursminutes d'essais, elle ne pu que retirer sesmains dont les marques rouges lui tiraillait la peau douloureusement, ça circulation sanguine mettant du temps à se remettre de l'effort. Elle grimaça de colère en pensant que s'attaquer ainsi à la porte principale n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mieux valait essayer de passer par les portes de l'arrière-cour qui l'avait aidées à s'infiltrer dans la bâtisse le premier jour. Et quand elle voyait jusqu'où cette porte avait pu la mener justement, elle roula des yeux en découvrant ses dents dans un rictus rageur et reprit sa marche, tendant toujours l'oreillepour être sûre que levampire n'allait pas surgirderrière elle au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins pour se retrouverpar la suite de nouveau dans cette chambre, à se faire prendre son sang une énième fois contre son grès...

Se donnant une baffeintérieure et extérieure pour retirer la sensation et le souvenir désagréable qui lui revenait, elle parcourut les couloirs de l'aile ouest, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si jouissif à se construire une aussi grande maison où on était sûr de se perdre les premiers jours. Car elle en tout cas, était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas fait long feu sans son odorat comme allié. Et ce fut grâce à ce dernier justement qu'elle parvînt à cette fameuse vieille porte qui l'avait vu entrer. Soulagée, elle enfonça la poignet en donnant un coup d'épaule pour la dégager... mais elle ne réussit qu'à buter contre le bois. Faisant unimmense effort mental cependant, elle prit sur elle et songea qu'il valait mieux tirer... mais la porte ne décoinça pas. Qu'importe qu'elle prenne appuie sur le mur en la tirant à deuxmains comme une forcenée, dans une scène identique à la porte du hall, la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Soit il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'un quelconque étranger vienne s'immiscer gratuitement dans son château pendant qu'il dormait...

soit il avait prit une évidente avance sur la brune en l'enfermant pendant qu'il allait prendre du repos.

Serrant les dents en espérant quelque part que ce ne soit pas la seconde option qui soit juste, elle se mit à couriren sens inverse pour revenir au niveau des autres pièces, essayant chaque portes une à une.  
Forcément, énormément de portes menèrent sur des piècesen tout genre ou penderie, lui faisant gagner un cran en moins depatience chaque fois.  
Et aussi forcément que cela puisse paraître, les seuls portes bloquées restaient celle qui menaient à l'air libre, à sa grande, frustration. Frustration qui alla jusqu'à la faire cogner lourdement contre un mur d'un air rageur, avant de lever à bout de bras unetable basse pour l'envoyer violement contre unefenêtre.

Résultat : Il y eu pleins de morceaux de bois éparpillés sur le sol mais il n'y eut aucuns blessés du côté dela fenêtre qui était demeurée intacte.

- ( C'est pas vrai... )

Laissant tomber son dos contre le mur en abaissant les yeux au sol, elle s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que son arrière-train bute contre le sol, ramenant ses genoux contre elle avant d'aller saisir une touffe de cheveux dans son poing serré. C'était revenirà la case départ pour elle, qu'importe les dimensions, elle se retrouvait à nouveau enfermée, mais cette fois dans une cage de verre, pouvant voir le temps s'écouler au-dehors sans avoir l'impression d'y prendre part. Et quelque part, c'était peut-être pire que de demeurer dans la pénombre interminable sans avoir aucunes notions humaines tel que le temps. Si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen rapide de s'extirper de ce problème, elle allait commencer à devenir folle dans tous lessens imaginable et inimaginable du terme. Et il fallait agir vite. Elle savait à peu près suivant les personnes, d'expérience, le temps que mettait en général un maître à faire n'importe quoi avec son esclave quand il réalisait réellement le pouvoir qu'il avait sur ce ou cette dernier/ère. Quelque part, d'instinct, elle pouvait pressentir qu'il n'y avait que d'infimeschances pour que Chaos réagisse 'ainsi' avec elle, mais elle ne le connaissait pas, d'ailleurs du peu qu'elle en avait appris en deux réveils, elle n'avait pas vraiment retenue d'informations plutôt flatteuses. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen rapide de s'éclipser et de fuir leplus loin possible...

Et dans ce cas, il restait peut-être une possibilité à envisager, pensa-t-elle soudain en redressant les yeux, une vague lueur d'espoir animant ses orbes jaunes, bondissant de son court endroit de lamentations avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de s'en courir à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, laissant la plante de ses pieds glisser dans les couloirs dans des dérapages courts et pressés.

* * *

Lentement, dans la valseinterminable qui les avait vunaître avec sa consoeurnocturne, le soleil s'éleva au-dessus de la couche grise puis redescendit des cieux, allant masquer son éclat lumineux par-delà l'horizon hivernal. Maisencore une fois, depuis que l'automne avait fait ses bagages en installantderrière lui la grisaille, personne ne pu admirer le soleil couchant au travers de l'épaisse couche de nuage grise glacée. De même lorsque la lune et les étoiles se dévoilèrent, le ciel demeura complétement noire, n'éclairant rien du paysage qui sombra dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Le froid n'en devînt que plus prenant et meurtrier, mais c'est loin de toute cette sensation glaciale que levampire entrouvit ses yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre, baîllant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en laissant entrevoir les canines pointues qui se démarquaient plus que nettement parmis les autres.

Les nuits étaient redevenues agréables depuis qu'il avait enfin été sorti de sa prison de marbre et les cauchemars étaient redevenus de doux souvenirs qu'il explorait sans cesse, sans fin, à entendre le cri des victimes dont il avait ôté la vie, des siècles et des siècles auparavant. Ces même meurtres, qui l'avait conduit à être enfermé... Mais trop apaisé d'enêtre enfin ressortit, il ne fit pas vraiment cas de ses rêves sanglants et se retira de ses draps pour quitter sa chambre dans lesilence le plus plat, tout les torches, bougies, lustres s'illuminant dans le château lorsque lemaître des lieux arpenta les couloirs en direction de l'étage inférieur pour voir ce qu'il advenait de son 'invité' loup-garou. Se faire ainsi mordre plusieurs fois d'affilés jusqu'à tomber en syncôpe et arriver à se réveiller chaque fois, toujours plus hargneuses dans ses gestes que dans son regard... il devait bien admettre que les loup-garou pouvaient être admirés pour cela.

Maiségalement... pour la manière dont ils avaient de croire qu'ils avaient le contrôle sur la situation alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas du tout. C'est du moins ce à quoi il pensa en découvrant la chambre vide et les draps déchirés sur le matelas abandonnée par la jeune endormie. Elle avait dû penser qu'il serait vraimentsimple de quitter cet endroit, songea-t-il en refermant lentement la porte, arpentant de nouveau les couloirs en tendant l'oreille, sûr et certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à attendre unfracas quelque part, suivit d'un autre bruit exprimant la fureur de la brune.

Et bien entendu, il ne lui fallut que quelques couloirs et deux escaliers à descendre pour entendre le bruit distinct d'une très lourde chute, s'ensuivant ungrand fracas, signe cette fois d'un objet qui était brisé complètement. Haussant un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver cette fois-cipour défendre l'honneur d'une liberté qu'elle raclamait d'arrache-pied, il poussa la porte où il eut entendu le vacarme quelques temps plus tôt... et se figea dans unsilence des plus éloquents, sa première vision étant uneimmense tâche noire qui recouvrait la moitié de la pièce, dont le mobilier et le plafond, s'attardant avant de tourner lentement son regard sur sa gauche vers l'imposante cheminée où un bruit lointain en écho se faisait entendre, frénétique et bruyant. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes pour que le bruit cesse soudain et qu'un choc sourd et violent ne retentisse dans un nouveau nuage de suie, dévoilant quelque temps après, une masse noire qui se frotterson derrière douloureux en couinant légèrement comme unanimal blessé, avant de se relever sous les yeux du seigneur qui s'avança d'un pas silencieuxderrière la silhouette qui essayait de remonter dansl'âtre de la cheminée et dont l'identité ne faisait aucuns doutes...

- ... [ Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire...? ]

Se figeant soudain dans ses gestes, sa respiration s'hoquetant légèrement, la boule noire rétracta légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules avant de tourner lentement de moitié sa tête vers Chaos d'un air craintif au départ, puis abaissant sa tête en soupirant longuement, laissant clairement entendre combien elle se renfrogna intérieurement à l'idée qu'elle avait laissée s'échapper une bellechance de fuite devant elle.

- [ Tu ne pensais tout de même que je te laisserais sans aucunes surveillances si je n'avais pas eutla certitude de te savoir bien captive en ces murs ? ], Lui souffla-t-il par la pensée tout en soupirant et en roulant des yeux.

- ... [ Et tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais rester les bras croisés à attendre ta prochainepetite faim, quand même ? ]

Il demeura silencieux alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps, essuyant d'unrevers de poignet la suie qui assombrissait son visage dont les fentes félines se plissèrent decolère.

Etait-cela véritable voix de sa captive dont il avait perçu la pensée à son égard, se demanda-t-il intérieurement, car dans ce cas, elle n'avait rien d'humaine, cette voix justement. Plissant également ses yeux, il se dit alors qu'elle devaitêtre devenue muette depuis très longtemps, au point de ne garder en souvenir que la voix qu'elle eut à l'époque où il luiétait encore possible de s'exprimer. Un mélange entre les tons d'une enfant et des grognements de l'animal qui l'habitait, suffisament clair et distinct pour que l'on en comprenne le sens de sesparoles... voilà ce qu'il eut entendu à l'instant. C'était plus qu'étrange à écouter, mais il ne fit aucuns commentaires dessus.

- [ Je ne comptes pas rester ainsi toute ma vie selon ton bon vouloir. ], Maugréa-t-elle dans une pensée sombre à son égard. [ Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir soigné, sincèrement, mais ne me fais pas sentir que je t'en dois une au point de m'en réduire à ça ! ]

- [ A "ça" quoi précisément ? ], Demanda-t-il, demeurant neutre.

- [ Ne joue pas avec moi ! ], Tirant une grimace haineuse, son poing se resserrant., [ Tu as bien dû voir mes tatouages en me soignant, tu as plus que vu ces menottes jusqu'à présent et tu n'as pas unepetite idée de ce que je pouvaisêtre avant d'ouvrir ton cercueil ? ]

- [ Je sais ça. ], Reprit-il avec un calme olympien, demeurantinsensibleà la colère grondante de la louve., [ Je ne peux que me douter sans certifications de ce qui a bien pu te mener jusqu'à mon château, mais moi, je suis au moins sûr des raisons qui me poussent à te garder ici. ]

"Et c'est quoi ces raisons ?"

Aussi bien en les pensant, qu'en les articulant dans une respiration rauque sur ses lèvres, elle lui hurla ces mots avec toute la rancoeur dont elleétait capable. Très bien, il ne voulait pas lui avouer une quelconquegratitude pour l'avoir délivré, d'accord, il l'avait guérit de ses conditons physiques et mentales extrêmes, mais aucunes raisons au monde ne pourrait justifier qu'il la retienne ainsiprisonnière alors qu'elle demandait à partir.

- [ Tu étais à moitié morte en arrivant ici et tu penses déjà repartir pour te faire mettre en laisse sitôt sortie ? ]

Ces mots résonnèrent étrangement en elle alors qu'elle changeait d'expressions du tout au tout.

- [ Qu... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...? ], Balbutia-t-elle, son regard exprimant son incompréhension.

- [ Tu en es quasiment réduite à la faiblesse d'un humain moyen. Ton endurance ne t'as pas quittée certes... ]

Ils'avança en réduisant la distance qui les séparait, sans qu'elle n'eut un mouvement de recul à son égard, l'observant en fronçant les sourcils. La main gantée de métal dorée se démarqua alors pour aller caresser du bout de sa griffe la joue couverte de suie en lui arrachant un infime frissonnement.

- [ Mais si je me doutes de ce que tu fus, je me doutes des souvenirs qui te hantent et te chassent. Ne joue pas les intrépides trop souvent, ou c'est ta liberté qui en pâtira une nouvelle fois, Gamine. ]

Les mots n'étaient pas dit dans une méchanceté quelconque, mais sonnèrent plutôt dans une sorte de fermeté cruelle qui percutaDark, la faisant se sentir énervée malgrès elle alors que son expression se renfrognait une nouvelle fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir... qu'est-ce qu'il en savait... pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait...

Tant de remarques haineuses qui fusaient dans sa tête, mais c'était elle qui se sentaitridicule à penser ainsi quelque part.

- [ Je ne te laisserais pas partir, quoi que tu diras. Je juge que le moment n'est pas venu. ], Pensa-t-il, sa griffe descendant le long de la mâchoire mâte pour aller remonter au menton pour dessiner la courbe des lèvres de la brune qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser découvrir ses dents légèrement d'un air menaçant.

- [ Qui es-tu pour décider ça ? ], Demanda-t-elle, levampire entendant la rage de l'animal en elle dominer la voix de l'enfant dans ses dires et son regard. Il demeuraimpassible cependant, soutenant son regard dans unsilence religieux jusqu'à lever sa griffe de son visage.

- [ ... Celui que tu as libérée de ses chaînes sans penser à ton propre profit. ]

Il ne souria pas lorsque les yeuxfélins qui lui faisait face s'écarquillèrent uncourt instant avant de se détourner de lui. Elle se tourna même complètement de lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant sur le coup plus trop quoi lui répondre, tant la réponse avait été directe.

- [ Tes yeux et ton instinct tedémontre le mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? ], Reprit-il en ne la quittant pas du regard., [ Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? ]

- [ J'ai pas pensée ça... ], Souffla-t-elle en une pensée marmonnée et jetée en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sur qu'elle n'avait distinguée aucuns mensonges dans ses dires jusqu'à présent, mais ça ne l'empêchait en rien de vouloir quitter ces lieux au plus vite. S'il s'en doutait c'était bien, mais s'il comprenait ce serait bien mieux, songea-t-elle en croisant ses bras en semordant la lèvre.

- Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Entendant cette fois sa voix grave résonner à ses oreilles et non dans sa propre tête, elle tourna les yeux de nouveau vers lui, son menton se faisant hâper d'une main habile alors que son visage se rapprochait du sien dans un sourire en coin.

- Si ça te déplaît tant que ça... tu n'as qu'à le dire., Sussura-t-il, s'amusant chaque fois inconsciement des réactions qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en fonction de sesparoles. Et ce regard furieux et haineux n'était pas pour lui déplaire...

Elle soutînt son regard furieusement, ses lèvres se pinçant dans un grognement contenu. Qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas cevampire. Qu'elle avait du mal à le cerner, lui et ses réactions. Qu'elle avait du mal à anticiper l'impact desparoles qu'il pouvait avoir...

Les deux partir dans des pensées quasiment similaires d'intensités mais différentes de sens, la brune soutînt son regard sans ciller au début, mais elle capta petit à petit une intensité qui naissait dans le regard du saigneur et qui la mise étrangement mal à l'aise, prise d'une soudaine envie de détourner son regard du sien...

- [ ... l'est où la salle de bain...? ]

Rompant lesilence devenant de plus en plus pesant entre eux et qui l'a gênait plus qu'autre choses, ses pupilles en fentes allongées se détournèrent du regard de Chaos qui affichait sasurprise à cette si soudaine question.

- [ ... Pardon ? ], Demanda-t-il, songeant avoir mal compris au début. Mais au regard exaspéré qu'elle lui lança en biais il en conclut que les années ne l'avaientpas encore rendu sourd.

- [ Regarde-moi et r'garde cette pièce. ], Grogna-t-elle en une pensée en lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête désinvolte le décor souillé de suie tout autour d'eux., [ Laisse-moi me nettoyer si tu ne veux pas me laisser partir, au moins. ]

Elle le vit l'observer longuement, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien pensé derrière son regard devenu indéchiffrables. Ce qui la dérangeait fortement, peut-être un peu plus que tout à l'heure.

- [ Ecoute, moi la saleté me gêne pas, mais je vais continuer à saloper toute ta maison si tu me laisses pas- ]

- [ Viens. ]

Sentant sa main être resserrée contre le métal froid du gant de la main dumaître des lieux, elle se laissa guider sans un mots par ce dernier, quittant la salle dévastée pour aller le suivre dans le couloir en montant dans les étages, observant son dos avec une légère appréhension qui transparut dans son regard de fauve. Pourtant, il ne revînt pas vers la chambre comme elle l'eut redoutée intérieurement, s'endirigeant dans la direction opposée même, ne tardant pas à pousser une porte qui révéla l'entrée de la salle de bain, comportant une douche et une baignoire à même le sol, dans des goûts toujours aussi luxueux à l'image de la maison dans des ornures d'or et d'argent comme décorations légères.

- [ M-merci... ], Bafouilla-t-elle dans une courte pensée après un moment desilence, délogeant sa main en le dépassant pour pénétrer dans la salle. Mais elle sentit alors deux bras puissant se glisser autour de sa taille, ramenant avec une certaine force son dos contre le torse plus grand, commençant à donner de violents coups en se débattant pour se dégager de saprise.

- [ Mais à quoi tu joue ? ], Lui hurla-t-elle dans une pensée paniquée avant qu'il ne consente enfin à la relâcher, la laissant s'éloigner et se retourner vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Un sourire s'étirant sur son visage, il écarta légèrement les bras en lui dévoilant la suie restante dans la chevelure de la louve qui lui avait à présent bien salie son torse et sesbras, jusqu'à la base de son cou...

- ... [ ... Ben t'attendras ton tour, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? ], S'exclama-t-elle dans une pensée forte en fronçant les sourcils avant de lui claquer la porte au nez., [ Espèce de taré... ]

S'attendant à le voir rouvrir la porte pour rentrer malgrès tout, ellefut surprise de constater qu'elle pu se déshabiller tranquillement sans qu'aucunes autre présence ne vienne avec elle dans la pièce. Les morceaux de draps salis et déchirés retombèrent ausol en silence, et elle s'amusa en quelque sorte de constater dans le miroir comment elle était "zébrée" une fois mise à nue, se dirigeantpar la suite vers la douche où elle pénétra en refermant la baievitrée derrière elle, constatant combien l'espace était suffisant pour y accueillir deux personnes...  
Dégageant la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir en une fraction de seconde en fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna les deux robinets à fond ne tardant pas à se recevoir un jet violent sur le crâne, tantôt glacial, tantôt éboullanté, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'eau tiéde coule à flot sur son crâne pour s'écouler ensuite sur sa peau.

Ca faisait bizarre de pouvoir ainsi prendre une douche seule et non dans la même grande pièce partagée avec beaucoup d'autre pour se recevoir des trombes d'eaux glacés ou brulantes selon le bon vouloir de ce qui avaient les vannes d'eaux en mains, pensa-t-elle alors en se frottant les bras pour retirer la suie. Et ça faisait plus bizarre encore de repenser soudainement à tout ces visages familiers qui l'avait soutenu durant ces 10 ans, plus particulièrement... à celui d'un ami qui l'avait suivit dans son bannissement, condamné également au même nombre d'années d'emprisonnement que Dark. En repensant soudainement à lui, justement, après s'enêtre retenue durant tout ces jours de cavales, elle sentit son coeur se reserrer dans sa poitrine avec un atroce goût amer en bouche qui l'a força à ravaler ce dernier souvenir pour le coincer loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui revenir inconsciement sans qu'elle ne le veuille dans ses pensées anodines.

Constament être obligée de fuir jusqu'à ses souvenirs pour arriver à tenir le coup... elle était intérieurement écoeurée d'en être arrivée à ce point. C'est en partie pour cela que son désire de fuir se renforçait en elle à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient dans ce château. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle devait retrouver les siens et le retrouver lui surtout, pour voir s'il avait survécu...

"Mais c'est évident qu'il a survécu."

Cette pensée ressurgit en elle comme toutes les autres fois, alors qu'un sourire s'étirait discrètement surson visage. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, c'est plutôt lui qui allait s'inquiéter s'il parvenait à rentrer avant elle pour constater qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Et rien que d'imaginer la tête qu'il pourrait faire à ce moment-là, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus avec douleur, rouvrant ses yeux de chat sous ses mèches brunes qui s'étaient collées à son visage attristé.

Pour lui, pour eux, pour elle... elle devait se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

- Passe-moi le savon.

- [ Tiens. ]

Répondant machinalement, son bras prenant le gel douche pour le passer au-dessus de son épaule, elle sentit quelqu'un s'en saisir alors qu'elle laisser sa main se reposer contre le carrelage du mur dans un soupir nostalgique. Mais un éclair sembla ( enfin ) passer dans ses yeux alors qu'elle sursautait soudainement en redressant son visage d'un mouvement vif. Il n'avait quand même pas osé au final, songea-t-elle en tournant lentement sa tête de moitié pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

Mais au final... oui : il y avait le dos d'une musculature masculine en train de se laver juste derrière elle, le plus naturellement au monde.

- [ ... Chaos... ], Pensa-t-elle dans un grondementanimal, son poing se resserrant avec fureur contre la surface carrelée en abaissant légèrement la tête en découvrant ses dents.

- C'est exceptionnel., Répondit-il simplement avec suffisante en laissant l'eau tiède couler dans son dos, prenant son temps pour savourer la sensation de l'eau contre sa peau après tout ce temps à ne plus l'avoir sentit. Qu'il était étrange de devoir refaire une sorte "d'apprentissage" des sensations de la vie, quelque part, pensa-t-il pour lui-même en fermant les yeux.

- [ Rien à faire que ce soit exceptionnel ou pas, tu pouvais pas simplement attendre dehors ? ], S'exclama-t-elle en continuant de se nettoyer de son côté, ses gestes devenant légèrement saccadés, perturbée quelque part de le savoir, LUI, derrière elle dans une situation pareille.

- [ Je te rappelerais que, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit autrement, cette bâtisse et son intérieur complet m'appartiennent. ], Rappela-t-il calmement, fixant à présent le mur devant lui comme s'il se fut adressé à elle directement., [ Tu t'amuses à saccager cet intérieur justement et tu te crois en position de négocier quoi que ce soit ? ]

- [ Parce que tu crois que c'est un amusement pour moi...? ], Pensa-t-elle sombrement, fixant d'un regard noir l'eau qui s'écoulait à ses pieds entre ses orteils comme si ce fut lui qu'elle aurait regardé en ce moment.

- [ Je ne reviendrais pas sur la question de ta 'liberté'. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à tedire sur ce sujet. ], Répliqua-t-il, implacable, retirant la mousse de ses bras sous l'action de l'eau sur sa peau. Et il n'ajouta plus rien, même lorsqu'elle lui grogna sombrement son mécontentement en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans son tibia furieusement. Un silence électrique s'installa alors entre les deux durant toute la durée de leurdouche commune, l'un restant neutre aux pensées meurtrières de l'une, l'une justement se retenant à grande peine de se défouler soit sur le mur devant ou luiderrière.

La fureur et la frustration arrivant d'ailleurs à leurs extrêmes limites au bout de plusieursminutes, Dark se retînt à grande peine d'exploser une fois le seuil de ses réserves dépassé, préférant achever là sa toilette en écartant violement la porte de la baie vitrée avant de s'énerver réellement contre lui, sachant, non sans un sentiment énervant d'impuissance persistant, qu'elle n'aurait pas fait bien long feu. Mais alors qu'elle songeait avec amertume combien ses menottes pouvaient être encombrantes dans une situation pareille, son regard fut attiré par un élément de la pièce qui n'y était pas lorsqu'elleétait entrée la première fois : des vêtements pliés non-loin du bord de la baignoire. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'en approcha, saisissant une serviette au passage pour cacher son corps nu, et s'accroupit à leur hauteur pour les prendre et les étendre entre ses mains. Un débardeur et un short noir... avec de la malchance, il avait du avoir l'esprit suffisament tordu pour lui prendre une taille voir deux en dessous, songea-t-elle en descendant sa serviette à sa taille pour enfiler le débardeur tout d'abord. Mais contre toutes attentes, la surprenant assez quelque part, elle se rendit compte que l'habit était d'une taille correcte, ni trop lâche ni trop serré pour la déranger dans ses mouvements. Et alors qu'elle évaluait la taille du short à vue de nez ce coup-ci en resserrant la serviette autour de sa taille et des parties 'intimes', elle entendit la voix de Chaos s'élever dans sa tête :

- [ J'avais oublié sur le coup, mais veux-tu que je te passe des sous-vêtements ? ]

- [ J'en vois pas l'utilité, j'en ai pas portée depuis 10 ans. ], Répondit-elle simplement dans une pensée sincère, occupée à enfiler le short à présent, le remontant le long de ses cuisses.

- ... C'est une véritable incitation au viol pour un homme que d'entendre ça, tu sais ?

La voix s'éleva dans la pièce alors que le bruit de l'eau cessait et la brune devina le sourire en coin duvampire à son écoute. Elle l'entendit sortir de la douche, mais trop occupé à voir si ses vêtements allaient vraiment supporter ses mouvements dans leursensembles, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, l'entendant également prendre une serviette alors que le bruit de ses pas mouillés se rapprochaient derrière elle.

- Tu devrais prêter davantage d'attention à tes mots, Gamine., Lui souffla-t-il en s'accroupissant tout comme elle dans son dos, saisissant entre ses doigts, l'une des mèches humides de la brune., Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiante au point de penser que je ne pourrais pas abuser de toi et de ton corps tôt ou tard...?

- [ Parce qu'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Vampire. ], Rétorqua-t-elle à son égard en se tournant de moitié vers lui, ne prêtant attention qu'à son regard que lui-même de son côté ne quittait pas, un léger rire résonnant entre ses lèvres closes sur ses canines qui le démangèrent soudain un peu., [ Et puis... tu ne te rabaisserais pas au même niveau que les humains en manque lorsqu'ils ont une femme entre les mains, non ? T'as pas encore l'air désespéré à ce point en tout cas. ]

- [ Tu vises juste et bien. ], Acquiesça-t-il en plissant ses orbes d'or., [ Heureux de constater que je ne tiens pas entièrement ma place dans ton unique exaspération. ], Ajouta-t-il, sa griffe se mêlant aux cheveux emmêlés pour aller frotter dans un picotement prolongé la peau mate de la nuque jusqu'à la chute de rein en s'y stoppant.

- [ Ca veut pas dire que je t'ai forcément dans mon coeur, ne vas pas te jeter des fleurs trop tôt. ], Maugréa-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui à la caresse désagréable, ses yeux ne regardant pas plus bas que le haut du torse du saigneur de vie. Et à cette dérobée justement, il continua de laisser glisser sa griffe, mais cette fois de la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au col du débardeur où il se freina.

- Je sais. Et je t'en remercie car ça n'aurait été que d'un ennuie étouffant dans le cas contraire., Lui souffla-t-il, l'expression neutre en soutenant son regard d'un air sérieux., Maintenant ferme les yeux.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer "Pourquoi ?" en une pensée d'incompréhension mais lorsqu'elle le vit amorcer un geste pour se relever, entendant dans un '_flop_' une serviette retomber au sol, elle détourna immédiatement la tête, fixant le mur sur sa droite, fronçant les sourcils en sentant une étrange chaleur lui picoter les joues et le cou. Et à la vue de son rougissement, le vampire se retînt de sourire à grande peine, gardant dans une pensée personnelle la remarque qui lui vînt automatiquement en la voyant rougir ainsi...

Il se tourna silencieusement vers la porte et amorça le pas pour partir, ses vêtements réapparaissant dans desvolutes noirs, se recousant sur lui, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à la laisser à présent, mais se stoppant soudain dans son geste :

- [ Tu ne me mord pas ce soir ? ]

Le vampire se retourna lentement vers le loup-garou qui l'observait droit dans les yeux d'un air des plus sérieux et soutînt son regard d'aborden silence avant de consentir à luirépondre.

- [ Je me sens d'humeur généreuse... je te laisse tranquille pour cette nuit en ce qui concernes mon repas. ], Répondit-il enfin en ne quittant pas de sa position.

- [ Bien... alors écoute-moi. ]

Ses yeux d'or observèrent la brune se relever de sa position accroupit, se tenant droite face à lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- [ Tu me rendras sans aucuns doutes serviceà ta manière comme pour ces vêtements que tu me consens cette nuit ou encore les soins que tu m'as donnée... ], Pensa-t-elle avec sérieux., [ Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne comptes pas attendre ton accord pour m'en aller d'ici. ]

Il hocha légèrement la tête en conservant son expression, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'attendait plus que la suite de ce charmant discour.

- [ Retiens bien que dès que l'occasion se présentera pour moi, je ne me ferais pas prier pour partir, même s'il me faut te compter parmis mes poursuivants comme prix à payer. ], Poursuivit-elle., [ Je n'ai pas suffisament peur de toi pour te craindre. ]

Cette dernière pensée perçue arracha un léger rire doucereux à Chaos qui actionna la poignée en lui tournant le dos.

- Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore suffisament, Gamine..., Souffla-t-il, s'apprêtant à partir pour de bon.

- [ J'en ai pas terminée avec toi, reste ici. ]

Soulevant un sourcil éloquent en se stoppant dans son geste, il se tourna lentement de nouveau, se demandant si elle se rendait vraiment compte que personne avant elle ne lui avait ainsi donner d'ordre sans sourciller. Mais à voir son regard, elle ne semblait pas être du genre à se soucier des différences de classes ou de puissance pour adapter ses attitudes. Ne la quittant point des yeux, il l'a vit s'avancer jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à se tenir droite devant lui, ses poings se câlant sur ses hanches d'un air sévère et fier.

- [ Arrêtes de m'appeler"Gamine". Je sais pas quelle différence d'âge nous sépare à ce point et honnêtement je m'en fout. Mais arrêtes de me rabaisser en m'appelant comme ça. ], Pensa-t-elle d'un ton énervée en fronçant les sourcils. Et son expression ne fit que s'accentuer alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse en lui souriant de haut.

- [ ... si tu y tiens réellement, _Gamine_, comment veux-tu que je t'appelles dans ce cas ? ], Demanda-t-il, une lueur malicieuse animant soudain son regard.

- [ Par mon nom, comment veux-tu m'appeler autrement ? ], Lui grogna-t-elle d'un regard noir., [ Appelle-moi Dark, dorénavant, clair ? ]

Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement à quand remontaitla dernière fois où elle eutdonnée son véritable à quelqu'un. Mais elle se demanda alors s'il n'allait pas se moquer d'elle d'une quelconque manière, car le sourire duvampire s'élargit alors sur son visages, ses fentes d'or se plissant d'un soudain amusement qu'elle ne comprenait franchementpas. En silence, il se pencha alors en avant, ne décroisant pas ses bras et vînt poster ses lèvres non-loin de son oreille avant de lui souffler tout bas de sa voix rauque :

- ... ta braguette est grande ouverte, Dark.

Cette nuit-là, dans ce château en pleine forêt censé être abandonné depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années, la lune se mit à luire plus que jamais dans le ciel qui commençait à se dégager des nuages gris de fin d'automne, révélant sa forme presque parfaitement ronde et lumineuse en éclairant la forêt silencieuse où résonnèrent jusqu'à l'aube les coups et choc de plusieurs mobiliers qui se retrouvèrent détruits dans unfracas accompagnant les rugissement soufflés, enragés et noyés de honte d'une louve à l'égard d'unvampire qui eut le malheur d'éclater de rire à sa réaction, provenant de la bâtissesombre et inquiétante qui reprenait peu à peu de la vie dont elle avait été écartée jusqu'alors.

* * *

**_Et voilà voili voilou !_**

**_Review ?éwè_**


	6. Lorsque la lune s'en ira

**_Ca avance petit à petit hein ?xD_**  
**_En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai encore l'inspiration pour une suite, c'est si rare. =w'=_**  
**_Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous et toutes !^w^_**

* * *

Combien de lunes s'étaient écoulées ? Comment l'Histoire avait pû évoluée ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille ?

On l'avait puni de ses crimes, enfermé dans un cercueil. Et aujourd'hui, c'était une fugitive menottée qui lui rendait sa liberté.

Quelle étrange ironie à sa sanction si méritée...

Si elle aurait su, aurait-elle passée son chemin ? Et en y pensant, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Elle n'avait pas été la seule à venir fouler le sol de sa demeure pendant son sommeil, pourtant, beaucoup se seront sauvés aux cris du monstres, préférant oublier et le laisser pour mort dans les tréfonds de sa sépulture. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, parmis tant d'autre, l'avait libérée ? Sans se soucier de prendre une quelconque dominance sur la puissance du seigneur vampire en lui rappelant qu'il lui devait la liberté, sans chercher prix à son acte. Pour elle ça n'avait été qu'un geste simple... mais pas pour lui. Pourquoi soudain tant de pensées envers cette enfant ? C'est bien ainsi qu'il pouvait l'appeler au vue de son propre âge et des 16-18 ans qu'elle devait faire de son côté. Elle était arrivée dans sa vie si soudainement, lui faisant cadeau contre son grès d'un sang d'un goût magnifique, celui d'une rivale de race qui n'avait encore connue aucunes souillures. Juste la ridiculisation et le déshonneur, faisant penser au vampire que son nom ne lui siait que davantage quand on constatait l'intensité de sa rancoeur envers le genre humain : Dark.

Combien de secondes lui avait échappées, entre ses poings enchaînés ?

Que restait-il de son passé, à part ses propres souvenirs brisés ?  
Les siens n'étaient plus qu'un ramassis d'images flouttées, de voix brouillées. Pourtant son amour et son affection quand elle y repensait, lui tordait toujours autant le coeur, souvenirs des étreintes de ses parents, de son jumeau, de son ami. Cette sensation de livrer tout son amour et sa protection en un simple geste pour les gens que l'on aime éperdument. Mais là où elle essayait d'entrevoir leurs sourires encore une fois, elle ne parvenait qu'à se rappeler inconsciement de ceux qui l'eurent ridiculisée, ternissant son honneur déjà si faible jusqu'à l'en fissurer de plusieurs entailles profondes. Une douleur interne, inguérrissable et mortelle pour sa race qui l'avait fait hurler depuis les tréfonds de sa table de torture, la réduisant à plus bas qu'elle n'était, au point qu'elle se fut résolue à taire ses cris à jamais pour ne plus donner plus à quiconque la satisfaction de les provoquer. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu ressentir à ce moment, lorsqu'elle eut entendu les rugissements d'un monstre derrière une porte qui n'était close qu'à qui désirait le rencontrer ?

La nostalgie, la tristesse.

Elle avait hurlée de la même manière tant d'années avant de se taire. Lui avait continué à rugir à qui voulait l'entendre, telle une bête qui refusait son sort et qui ne demandait qu'à marcher librement de nouveau. Si on les comparait, loup-garou et vampire, avec du recul, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait renoncée intérieurement contrairement à lui ? Elle ne trouvait qu'un ramassis de honte et d'humiliation dans son coeur, mais elle ressentait chez lui toujours une haine et une violence vive, la soif de sang d'un monstre dans un univers teinté de pourpre. Un nom qui annonçait la bête, qui lui siait à nulle autre pareil : Chaos.

Dans les remouds de ses cauchemars si exquis, parmis les cris de tant et tant de victimes s'échouant les une après les autres à n'en plus faire distinctions de leurs visages agonisants, il revînt à la bouche asséchée du saigneur le goût distinct de celle dont il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion et la possibilité de faire pousser le moindre cri. Etait-il à ce point affecté par le manque de sang de son enfermement pour que ce souvenir de la brune lui revienne aussi distinctement lorsqu'il avait faim...?  
Sa main posée sur son visage dans son sommeil écarta ses doigts avec lenteur, dévoilant son regard affamé qui observait le plafond comme s'il aurait eu sa proie sous les yeux à cet instant, un grondement résonnant alors qu'il serrait les dents, ayant l'air d'éprouver la fâcheuse envie de déchirer quelque chose de ses crocs pour pouvoir assouvir son envie de sang actuelle. Et automatiquement, son instinct lui déclencha le souvenir de la sensation délicieuse qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il sentait ses canines se planter profondément dans la jugulaire de la brune pour lui aspirer de son sang mais également les respirations basses et frénétiques qui retentissaient alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de sa prise.

Ce n'était pas aussi 'jouissif' qu'un cri paniqué qui lui aurait supplié d'arrêter, mais les simples souvenirs de ses réactions muettes suffisaient à lui mettre suffisament l'eau à la bouche pour l'inciter à se lever de son lit, alors qu'au dehors le soleil venait tout juste d'entreprendre son couchant, encore à une ou deux heures de l'horizon rougeoyant. La lueur solaire lui arrachant une légère aigreur dans son expression, il en détourna rapidement son regard perçant dans le seul but d'aller pousser la porte dans un long grincement, arrivant dans le couloir dont il aborda l'exploration à la recherche de la source de sa nouvelle faim du moment.

Et il mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir enfin la discerner dans une des pièces de l'immense demeure. Ayant marcher jusqu'à arriver à l'autre bout du château, il poussa une porte sans un bruit, flairant l'odeur sanguine de sa captive qui s'était assise à l'indienne sur le sol devant une fenêtre, observant le ciel au-dehors qui se rougeoyait de plus en plus avec une expression que le vampire ne lui avait encore jamais connu.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu ne pourrais quitter ce château que lorsque j'en aurais décidé qu'il sera temps., Lui dit-il tout en s'avançant vers elle, ressentant de plus en plus l'envie de la mordre à sang alors qu'il percevait une longue mèche brune se glisser pour dévoiler l'épaule matte tandis qu'elle se tournait de moitié vers lui, sans un bruit et sans une pensée.  
Son regard avait l'air étrangement ailleurs et alors qu'il aurait anticipé qu'elle se serait éloignée en percevant la faim du vampire, elle se repencha au contraire sur ses cuisses, des cliquetis retentissant par accoups contre le sol. Fronçant les sourcils, Chaos arriva juste derrière elle et se pencha au-dessus de sa silhouette pour voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Tout l'avant-bras gauche de la brune était agité de violents spasmes qu'elle essayait sans doute de maîtriser un tant soit peu, tandis que de la main droite elle retirait, ou plutôt arrachait, chacuns des piques qui décoraient ses menottes.  
Le vampire avait cru au départ que ce n'était là que de médiocre décorations, mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de pics d'argent plutôt longs qu'on avait plantés dans la chair du poignet de Dark au travers d'espaces taillés dans les menottes pour les laisser passer. Et ils avaient l'air plutôt accrochés à sa chair car elle semblait avoir du mal à retirer le troisième pic sur tous, des goutelettes de sang noir s'écoulant des deux interstices vides déjà dégagés des pics.

Alors qu'il l'a contourné pour s'accroupir à ses côtés en fronçant les sourcils, il pu alors constater combien son regard vif et vivant avait l'air soudain complètement coupé du reste du monde, uniquement voué dans la contemplation actuelle du ciel au-dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au juste...?, Lui demanda-t-il d'un air soudain sérieux en passant sa main plusieurs fois devant les yeux de fauve sans qu'elle n'eut aucunes réactions à son égard, demeurant toujours aussi insensible à sa propre douleur qui lui faisait monter une larme à l'oeil pourtant.

Elle jeta négligement le troisième pic sur le sol, s'attaquant au quatrième.

Il se pencha alors assez près de sa tête, tournant à son tour son regard pour voir ce qui l'a captivait autant, soudainement, avant d'entrouvir légèrement plus grand ses orbes d'or de surprise à la vue de l'astre lunaire déjà présent de manière brumeuse dans le ciel au loin, d'une forme sphérique parfaite. Et il comprit alors que malgré que la nuit ne soit pas encore tombée, rien que le simple fait que la pleine lune lui soit visible avait complètement hypnotisée la lycanthrope.  
Il ne savait pas les conséquences exactes des effets de la lune sur une louve menottée, mais il savait comme beaucoup les dégâts qu'elle aurait pu causer si elle parvenait à retirer ses menottes avant la tombée du jour. Le geste le plus machinale qu'il eut alors, fut de se relever et de tirer les pans de rideaux pour couvrir la fenêtre, serrant son poing à hauteur de son visage tandis que des nuages se chargeaient dans le ciel par sa volonté, assez épais pour masquer le ciel complètement à la vue de la louve.

Cette dernière derrière lui s'interrompit soudainement dans sa manoeuvre, son bras entier se mettant à trembler cette fois tandis que les veines visibles au niveau de ses poignets se teintaient de noirs jusqu'à couvrir complètement sa peau de cette couleur de jais qui se propagea au travers de son sang dans son bras en essayant de parvenir au moins jusqu'à son épaule. Ses pupilles s'amincirent jusqu'à ne plus être discernable dans son orbe jaune sous le coup d'une douleur extrême et poignante. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour hurler, perdue entre son côté humain et animal, mais le vampire lui plaqua alors sa main contre sa bouche hermétiquement en la réduisant au silence forcé, saisissant les pics qu'elle avait retirée pour les replanter profondément à leurs places, les sentant se loger automatiquement dans la chair de la brune. Une fois les trois remis en place, les tremblements se calmèrent petit à petit et la vague noire qui avait pris le bras de Dark se rétracta dans son sang pour revenir se cacher sous le métal de ses menottes en la libérant de la douleur vive qui l'avait possédée un court instant.

Un genou à terre, une main lui soutenant le poignet, l'autre main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche qu'elle avait mordu instinctivement lorsqu'il lui eut replanter les pics, il demeura silencieux en l'observant intensément, attentif à la moindre réaction qu'elle aurait pu avoir à présent.

- [ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici...? Le soleil est pas encore couché... ]

Dans un soupir soulagé, il souria en coin en secouant la tête lorsqu'il l'eut entendu s'adresser à lui d'une manière si hargneuse. C'est qu'elle devait bien se porter au final, se dit-il avec un certain amusement.

- [ ... j'ai faim. ], Lui répondit-il simplement en lui caressant une des mèches emmêlées sur son visage couvert d'une pellicule de sueur froide.

- [ Moi aussi, et pourtant je viens pas ramper jusqu'à toi pour te demander quoi que ce soit. ], Lui grogna-t-elle en écartant sa main d'une claque tout en amorçant son geste pour reculer du vampire dont le regard commençait à se faire gourmand sur sa personne.

- J'ai faim, Dark...

Elle sentit deux mains se plaquer comme un étau dans le creux de ses hanches, des griffes se plantant dans sa chair alors qu'elle se sentit ramener de force sous le corps du vampire à genoux, perdant l'équilibre et se retrouvant dos contre sol, son arrière-train butant contre ses cuisses robustes. Et avant qu'il ne lui aurait venu l'idée de se débattre ou de se relever, elle sentit le poids de son torse carré se faire pesant contre son ventre, essayant de le faire dégager d'une quelconque manière alors qu'il lui déchirait le bas de son débardeur d'une simple pression de griffe pour lui découvrir sa peau nue à la limite des monts de sa poitrine.

- [ Arrêtes ça ! ], S'exclama-t-elle avec colère en voyant les deux yeux d'or qui lui faisait face prendre le regard d'un animal affamé ayant l'eau à la bouche. Insensible à présent aux coups qu'il se recevaient sur le crâne, ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement alors qu'il lui léchait longuement sa peau matte jusqu'à la limite du tissus en lui arrachant des injures indignés tandis que les coups redoublaient. Ses canines ne tardèrent pas ensuite à venir lui picoter sa peau, pinçant la membrane fine de sa mâchoire pour faire ressortir de grosses goutelettes sombre qu'il suçota avidement dans la pénombre grandissante de la pièce. Elle serra les dents en plissant ses yeux alors qu'il répétait la même action à divers endroits de son ventre jusqu'à ses hanches, ressentant les même picotements désagréable un nombre incalculable de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber les morsures pour aller lui suçoter chacune des plaies, la nettoyant avec gourmandise du sang qui continuait de s'écouler par endroits. Et ce dont il se régala encore plus, ce fut d'entendre la respiration de sa victime muette se faire de plus en plus rapide petit à petit, tentant de le repousser toujours avec autant d'insistances sans que cela ai un effet quelconque sur lui.

Il décolla ensuite ses lèvres avec une certaine douceur dans une dernière et longue succion contre une dernière plaie, relevant son regard vers le visage furieux avec une délectation évidente en se mordant la lèvre. Et à son regard, Dark comprit bien quel était l'endroit qu'il allait viser à présent...

- ... viens par là.

Elle se sentit de nouveau ramenée, sentant son entrejambe se coller au sien tandis qu'il lui saisissait les poignets pour les ramener de chaque côtés de sa tête, tout en s'allongeant sur elle pour lui immobiliser le bassin en rapprochant son visage jusqu'à coller son front au sien. Il n'y avait pas le moindre sourire sur leurs visages, juste un regard intense et affamé pour l'un et rageur voir impuissant pour l'une.

- Tu apprendras que les conséquences sont à double-tranchant lorsque je te laisserais une nuit de paix., Lui murmura-t-il en soutenant le regard haineux qu'elle lui lançait.

- [ ... je te hais à en mourir, vampire. ], Grogna la voix animale du monstre en elle en une pensée sincère tandis que sa respiration s'approfondissait. Et elle n'eut pas finit de le haïr lorsqu'un sourire sembla passer sur les lèvres de ce vampire un court instant avant qu'elle ne le perde de son champ de vision, une respiration chaude se faisant sentir sur son cou.

- ... il ne fallait pas ouvrir ma prison dans ce cas.

Surprise par cette remarque, elle tourna sa tête vers lui, s'étant attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde n'importe quel autre réplique à son injure, sa joue entrant en contact avec sa tempe alors qu'elle ressentait soudainement la sensation devenue familière lorsqu'il lui planter ses crocs en lui pompant du sang de ses veines. Et encore une fois, elle ne le sentit pas se modérer dans son repas, une sensation d'engourdissement lui prenant les muscles de son cou alors qu'il la vider plutôt rapidement de son nectar rubis. Là où elle ne ressentait qu'un sentiment désagréable et douloureux, lui se sentait revivre de sentir le sang couler dans sa gorge asséchée, comme une forme d'extase gourmande. Qu'il aurait été dommage d'achever trop rapidement cette enfant dont le sang était plus que délectable à ses papilles. Et qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter autant de fois qu'il le pouvait tant qu'elle n'avait pas encore la pleine possession de toute sa force à cause de ses menottes. Dark serra les dents alors que l'engourdissement se propageait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que dans sa propre colère, elle referma sa mâchoire de toute sa force sur l'épaule de Chaos. Ce dernier ressentit la douleur vive et lancinante, mais elle fut loin de lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Se retenant cependant de lui sauter dessus trop tôt, il ramena les poignets de sa captive au-dessus de son crâne en les maintenant d'une seule main, se servant de sa main libre pour lui glisser subtilement deux doigts pour écarter la commissure de la bouche refermée de la louve, profitant du mince passage pour passer sa main entièrement et lui faire enfin relâcher sa prise au bout d'une petite minute de lutte silencieuse, laissant son index à l'intérieur de sa gueule si réellement elle désirait mordre quelque chose.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'entendit chercher plus de respiration que d'habitude qu'il consentit enfin à déloger ses crocs de sa veine jugulaire en se léchant la lèvre inférieur pour récupérer le sang dont il s'était sali. Le regard de la brune était légèrement embrumé, mais elle semblait encore avoir assez de force pour se maintenir éveillée et pleinement consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Du moins assez pour le maudire en un regard alors qu'il se redressait en la soulevant, encadrant sa taille de ses cuisses pour la maintenir dans ses bras.

- [ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant...? ], Lui demanda-t-elle, sa respiration lente, la joue collée contre son épaule, n'ayant pas l'envie immédiate de bouger énormément son épaule et son cou encore engourdis.

- Tu verras., Lui répondit-il simplement en quittant la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui, la maintenant toujours dans ses bras fermement. Elle ne lui répondit rien, mais intérieurement bouillonna en se demandant s'il lui réservait encore une fois une morsure pour assouvir une quelconque faim.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il n'en fit rien. Et plus surprenant encore, il l'a mena directement à sa chambre.

- Calme-toi, je ne comptes rien te faire de plus., Lui dit-il en interceptant une pensée égarée de Dark alors qu'il refermait la porte sur eux., Mais je n'allais quand même pas t'abandonner sur le sol après ce si gracieux dîner que tu m'as offert contre ton grès.

- [ 'Trop d'honneur. ], Pensa-t-elle avec aigreur en serrant les dents, le sentant s'arrêter avant qu'il ne l'a dépose contre les draps écartés, posant un genoux contre le bord du lit en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre des épaules de sa captive en la dévisageant intensément. Elle soutînt son regard en silence, se demandant quelque part ce qu'il voulait d'elle à présent.

- [ Que faisais-tu au juste dans cette pièce ? ], Lui demanda-t-il, sa voix résonnant doucement dans l'esprit de la louve dont les sourcils se fronçèrent.

- [ Je ne sais pas. ], Répondit-elle directement en toute honnêteté., [ Je me rappelle avoir passé l'après-midi à essayer de briser l'une des fenêtres puis après c'est le trou noire. ]

- [ ... est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport directe avec le fait que la pleine lune va briller ce soir ? ]

- [ C'est possible, j'en sais rien. D'aussi loin que je peux me souvenir après ce noir, c'est la douleur que j'ai eu à mon bras. Le reste c'est silence complet. ]

- ... [ Je vois. ], Conclut-il en soupirant, un léger sourire en coin.

- [ Après bien sur c'est toi qui es venu et qui m'a planté tes crocs encore une fois alors que je voulais toujours pas ! ], Ajouta-t-elle alors en commençant à s'échauffer mais l'observant d'une soudaine incompréhension en même temps, alors qu'il tendait le bras vers une corbeille de fruit sur la table de chevet qu'elle n'avait pas eu encore le temps remarquer.

- [ Tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire non-plus. ], Soupira-t-il intérieurement en ressortant une poire mûre au hasard qu'il ramena près d'elle en la tenant par la tige., [ J'ai pris soin de toi en quelque sorte jusqu'à présent, c'est un juste retour des choses que de m'accorder à manger, non ? ]

Il avait l'air de parler dans le vide à présent, se rendit-il soudain compte alors qu'un énorme gargouillement retentissait sous lui. Il bougea sa main tenant la poire sur sa droite avec surprise et les yeux légèrement aggrandit de Dark la suivirent du regard en synchronisation parfaite. Ce qui fit sourire le vampire d'amusement, ce fut lorsqu'elle se lécha les babines en continuant de la suivre du regard alors qu'il la faisait tourner lentement au-dessus de son visage à une bonne distance pour qu'elle ne s'en saisisse pas trop vite.

- ... ah oui... tu as faim toi aussi, hum ?, Lui fit-il d'un ton légèrement amusé alors qu'elle grognait d'un air menaçant, mais ne quittant toujours pas le fruit des yeux., Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- [ ... ]

Nouveau gargouillement plus puissant que le dernier.

- [ S-s'te pl... Chao... ]

- Je n'entends rien du tout., Nargua-t-il en faisant mine de porter le fruit à sa bouche sous le regard soudain paniqué de la brune.

- [ S-s'il te plaît Chaos je crèves de faim ! ], S'exclama-t-elle soudain alors qu'elle se redressait assise sur le matelas, reprise d'une soudaine dose d'adrénaline en mordant directement dans le fruit avant qu'il n'ai pu mordre avant elle, comme elle l'eut craint quelques secondes plus tôt. Et il n'en fallut pas plus au seigneur pour la dévisager avec la plus grande stupéfaction pendant qu'elle mâchonnait un bon morceau du fruit juteux dans sa bouche d'un air pleinement euphorique, du jus s'écoulant en très mince quantité en coin de sa bouche. Pour un peu, il l'aurait très bien imaginé avec une queue battante dans son dos pendant sa dégustation, se dit-il en se retenant de trop sourire pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'énerve encore une fois sur lui.

- [ ... c'est bon ? ], Demanda-t-il à tout hasard en penchant la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle mordait dans un autre morceau avec un sourire béat dans la poire qu'il tenait toujours en hauteur.

- [ Ouais ! ], Lui répondit-elle avec un soudain enthousiasme illuminant en savourant le fruit délicieusement sucré sous le regard d'un Chaos qui l'observait d'un air un peu inquiet pour sa santé mentale à présent. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était toujours adressée à lui avec de la méfiance, de la colère et surtout avec toute la noirceur dont elle était capable. Il avait suffit de ce simple fruit pour qu'elle se change en un charmant agneau subitement...

- ... [ Quoi ? ], Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui sans comprendre alors qu'il posait son autre main sur son front sous les mèches batailleuses.

- [ Rien. Il me semblait c'est tout. ], Répondit-il en pouffant légèrement de rire et en secouant la tête tandis qu'elle engloutissait tout rond le reste de la poire jusqu'à la tige, réduisait en bouillie sous sa mâchoire avisée jusqu'aux malheureux pépins., [ Tu en veux une autre ? ]

- [ Ouiii s'il te plaît ! ], Lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant tout en continuant à mâcher.

- ( ... C'est une drogue pour les loups-garous ...? ), Pensa-t-il dans une pensée bien gardée pour lui qu'elle ne pu entendre tout en se penchant pour prendre une autre poire dans la corbeille qu'il lui tendit., ... [ Tu es si affamée que ça ? ]

- [ ... y a un peu de ça et j'aime bien les poires surtout... ], Marmonna-t-elle en détournant son regard, l'air de se rendre compte enfin comment elle s'était laissée emporter sur le coup face à lui, prenant le fruit qu'elle mangea également en fixant le mur opposé, le vampire ne l'a quittant plus des yeux à présent.

Elle devenait assez intérressante au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait, se dit-il en souriant en coin et en plissant ses yeux. Douée d'une dureté et d'une hargne digne des louves les plus féroces tout en restant droite dans ses choix, mais également capable des sourire les plus sincère comme si les malheurs qu'elle avait subis ne l'avait jamais brisée...

Il était toujours aussi désagréable parfois, mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé soucieux envers la santé de quelqu'un, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Sans doutes le fait qu'elle était son garde-manger actuelle et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser mourir avant d'en avoir pleinement finit avec elle, mais les victimes aujourd'hui comme avant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait dehors. Et si, malgré ce qu'il avait nié, c'était une façon à lui de la remercier, il était possible que l'estime de la lycanthrope à son égard ai quelque peu évolué. Mais il n'aurait pas fallut que les choses évoluent au point qu'elle s'attache d'une quelconque manière à sa personne...

- [ Si je te posais une question... y répondrais-tu honnêtement ? ]

Dark reposa son regard sur le sien à ces mots qu'il lui eut adressé et qui résonnèrent dans sa tête un petit moment.

- [ Ca dépend, toi tu ne m'as toujours pas dit clairement tout ce qui te passe par la tête, je te ferais dire. ], Lui fit-elle remarquer en plissant ses orbes félines., [ Mais dit toujours. ]

Il s'asseya plus confortablement face à elle en soutenant son regard, allant s'accouder sur ses genoux en appuyant son menton contre les jointures de ses doigts joints entre eux.

- [ Je ne te forcerais pas à me répondre si tu ne le désires pas, mais ça fait déjà quelques temps que je me posais cette question. ], Lui dit-il sérieusement alors qu'elle continuait de manger tout en l'écoutant., [ ... n'as-tu pas été effrayée la nuit où tu es arrivée ici ? ]

- [ Nan. ]

De quoi devait-il être "cassé" au juste ? De sa réponse 'tac-o-tac' ou de la sincérité déroutante dont elle avait fait preuve ?

- [ Pas même lorsque tu as entendue l'écho de ma rage derrière cette porte ? ], Insista-t-il en plissant légèrement ses orbes d'or. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant assez intensément, croquant dans un nouveau morceau de son fruit.

- [ ... tu étais assez impressionnant c'est le cas de le dire... mais il m'en aurait plus fallut pour que je m'en pisses dessus. ], Assura-t-elle en toute honnêteté., [ Et entre nous, tant qu'on y est, je suis la seule à être venue ici ? ]

- [ Non. Tu ne fus pas la seule, nombre d'inconscients se seront glissés jusqu'à moi dans ma demeure pour voir l'étendue de la puissance qu'il restait d'un vampire de mon rang scellé dans sa propre sépulture. ], Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux., [ Et tous seront repartis presque aussitôt, dans des hurlements plus égosillés les uns que les autres. ]

- [ Je les comprend un peu mais bon. ], Avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en continuant de ronger la chair de son fruit jusqu'au trognon.

- ... [ Toi tu n'as pas eu peur, je veux bien te croire mais... tu aurais pu partir. ], Fit-il remarquer en se penchant un peu vers elle. La louve tourna également son regard vers le sien en déglutissant son fruit, l'air de réfléchir.

- [ ... pour être franche, je me moque de ce qui a pu te mener à te faire enfermer. ], Lui répondit-elle doucement., [ Mais je pouvais pas rester sourde à quelqu'un qui réclamait sa liberté pendant toutes ces années. Déjà que pour moi c'était insupportable, mais pour toi qui devait être là-dedans depuis plus longtemps que moi... j'ose à peine imaginer. ]

De mémoire de saigneur, de mémoire de tueur sanguinaire, jamais auparavant, aussi innocent soit-il, quelqu'un ne se serait jamais laissé aller à avoir pitié de sa personne. Ils étaient tout un peuple, toute une cité à s'être mit d'accord pour enfermer le vampire pour l'éternité et personne n'aurait été assez fou pour remettre en question leur sentence à cette époque. Même aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

_Est-ce ton âme d'esclave qui te permettait de penser ainsi dans ce cas, Gamine...?_

- Hum... [ Ca se voit que tu ne me connaissais pas à cet époque. ], Conclut-il en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre où le soleil n'était plus qu'une demi-sphère de lumière à l'horizon plus rouge que jamais, des petites étoiles venant timidement se dévoiler en premières sur l'océan qu'elles étaient.

- [ Sans doutes. Mais peut-être que celui que j'ai entendu a un peu changé dans le fond. ]

Surpris par ces paroles, il reporta son attention sur Dark alors qu'elle-même tournait les yeux à présent vers l'horizon lointain. "Changé"... en quoi le monstre qu'il était avait-il bien pu changer ? Ce n'était pas son enfermement qui aura calmer sa rage, ça il en était sûr en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qui permettait donc à la louve de lui dire ça...?

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment faire cas des questions qu'elle avait soulevé chez lui d'ailleurs, baîllant soudainement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en se frottant l'oeil pâteusement.

- ... [ Allonges-toi. ], Lui dit-il alors soudain sans lui ordonner quoique ce soit.

- [ Pourquoi faire ? ], Rétorqua-t-elle d'un air peu grognon en engloutissant le trognon, manquant de s'étouffer alors qu'elle sentait un bras l'entrainer de nouveau contre le matelas en la coupant de moitié dans sa phrase, couchée sur le côté, se retrouvant blottit contre un torse chaud avant d'avoir pu comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- [ Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. ], Répliqua-t-il à son tour en la maintenant fermement et en ramenant les draps sur eux., [ Tu n'as pas dormie depuis hier soir, ça va être facile pour moi de t'attraper si tu ne récupères pas... ]

- [ Et la faute à qui justement ? ], Protesta-t-elle furieusement en se renfrognant., [ Comment tu veux que je dormes ? A tout les coups tu vas me mordre dans mon sommeil dès que tu auras faim ! ]

Un léger rire doucereux lui répondit à cette remarque. Elle sentit la tête du vampire se câler à l'arrière de son crâne, entendant sa respiration s'approfondirent et ressentant le poids du bras sur sa hanches s'alourdir légèrement. Il n'allait quand même pas s'endormir sur elle ? Il était certain qu'il avait moins de choses à craindre de la part de la louve et c'était même une bonne chose qu'il se montre aussi calme en étant aussi proche, se dit-elle avec une grimace amère, mais elle n'avait jamais été habituée à dormir avec quique ce soit... sauf peut-être son jumeau il y a des années de cela. Souvenir trop flou pour s'y baser aveuglément cependant.

Au dehors, le vent tapait contre les vitres masquées par les rideaux épais. Elle comprenait que le vampire soit "serein" pour s'endormir, mais comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait se détendre alors que la nuit tombait ?

Les nuages étaient restés opaques dans le ciel, il n'y avait pas besoin de voir pour deviner. Il la sentait gigoter contre lui mais elle était simple à calmer heureusement. Une simple pression sur sa hanche pour qu'elle se calme de nouveau dans un grondement grognon.

La pleine lune essayait tant bien que mal de donner ses premiers rayons sur cette partie du monde, mais rien n'en fit. Retirant la main du vampire de sa hanche une nouvelle fois, elle se calma légèrement alors que tout en elle bouillonait.

La pénombre gagnait la pièce et les yeux du vampire, dans le noir, luirent légèrement pour se démarquer. N'allait-elle donc pas se calmer toute seule ou fallait-il qu'il la calme lui-même ?

- Arrêtes de gigoter tout le temps., Dit-il d'un ton rauque en pressant la hanche sous ses griffes en la faisant frissonner.

- [ Déjà que je veux pas dormir avec toi, tu m'imposes de rester calme ! Laisse-moi un peu respirer, bon sang ! ], Feula-t-elle en changeant de nouveau de position.

- Je te dis ça parce que je pense que si je sens encore une fois ton corps se frotter contre le mien, ce sera le viol assuré.

- ...

C'était visé juste une nouvelle fois, elle se tenait radicalement immobile et calme à présent, constata-t-il en souriant en coin.

- Dommage que tu te montre docile si simplement..., Soupira-t-il d'un air narquois en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux., J'aurais peut-être pu compenser ma soif de sang avec ce _genre de choses_, tu sais...?

- [ Raaahhhhh tais-toi ! ], Grogna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de crâne en arrière pour qu'il arrête de la faire frissonner, une chaleur picotante l'a gagnant au niveau de ses joues. Et son renfrognement se prononça davantage alors qu'elle l'entendait grogner derrière elle d'un air malsain en resserrant sa prise en re-nichant son nez dans ses cheveux.

- ... [ Sérieusement Chaos... qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi à la fin...? ]

- [ Je ne sais plus tellement, à vrai dire. ]

Il avait retentit ces mots avec un calme retrouvé, la griffe de son pouce se frottant contre la peau de la louve dans sa prise et la poitrine de cette dernière se leva et s'abaissa dans un soupir exaspéré et silencieux.

- [ Alors laisse-moi partir dans ce cas... ], Lui rétorqua-t-elle amèrement en ramenant une main sous son oreiller pour le surélever légèrement., [ D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu me gardes enfermée ici ? C'est vraiment comme 'garde-manger' ? Parce que, que je sache, y a des tas et des tas de gens au-dehors qui marchent librement même de nuit ! ]

- [ Je n'ai pas envie d'un autre sang, c'est le tien que je veux. ], Trancha-t-il en respirant son odeur.

- [ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaches autant d'importances ? ], S'exclama-t-elle furieusement., [ Des lycanthropes vierges y en a beaucoup d'autre si tu te donnes la peine de chercher ! ]

- [ Oui mais aucunes ne se ressemblent et, je te le répètes, c'est ton sang que je veux. ]

Ce ne fut pas un "Pourquoi ?" pensé qui lui répondit alors, mais un grognement rageur qui l'exprimait tout aussi bien alors qu'elle resserrait ses poings à sang dans le noir qui envahissait la pièce.

- [ ... c'est parce que je t'ai libéré...? ], Demanda-t-elle désespérement.

- [ Non. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien te tuer après m'être réveillé si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. ], Répondit-il simplement, ses griffes commençant à caresser légèrement la peau qu'elles tenaient.

- [ Alors pourquoi je suis si spéciale à tes yeux ? ], S'écria-t-elle en tapant rageusement contre la hanche derrière elle., [ Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? ]

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'eut rencontré, elle aurait aimée qu'il lui réponde, qu'importe comment. Mais la seule chose qu'elle sentit de lui, ce fut la caresse de ses bras qui se rétractaient de leur étreinte pour ne plus laisser qu'une main vagabonde sur sa hanche, sous son débardeur. Elle sentait sa respiration contre sa nuque, mais elle ne sentit plus qu'à moitié sa présence, comme s'il s'était soudain fermé à elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

Les yeux de Dark s'écarquillèrent alors légèrement, sa main se resserrant d'instinct contre le drap sous son poing.

- [ ... Chaos... ], Reprit-elle plus doucement, mais une pression contre sa hanche la fit taire quasi-immédiatement.

- [ Dors maintenant. ]

Même dans ses mots il paraissait fermé à présent.

Elle fonçait parfois trop tête baissée pour se préoccuper de détails, mais quand les évidences sautent aux yeux, il lui arrive même à elle de les remarquer. Et l'odeur qu'elle sentait du vampire avait changée radicalement, confirmant tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir.

...

C'était exactement le genre de scénario qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulue vivre de toute sa vie, songea-t-elle douloureusement en passant une main sur son visage en grimaçant. Et pas, non surtout pas, dans la situation où elle se trouvait actuellement.

C'était devenu clair à présent, elle ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus ici.

Mais partir aussi rapidement allait s'avérer quasiment impossible. Pas dans son état.

_Si ces menottes n'était pas là, plutôt._

...

Elle décolla sa main de son visage, observant l'argent du métal qui lui tenait son poignet en étau douloureux.

Que voulait-elle faire exactement, maintenant ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser... il allait falloir agir d'instinct plutôt...

C'est sous la clarté de la lune, que les lycanthrope se laisse aller à leur plus bas instincts.

C'est sous la douceur de l'astre qu'ils se permettent les cris et les crimes qui les rongent.

Ils sont habiles dans la manière de laisser leur nature de bête guider leurs pas.

Ils sont adroits dans la manière de ne plus penser comme le ferait un humain.

Et ils le sont d'autant plus lorsque c'est leur propre survie qui est en jeu.

C'est sous la pleine lune couchante que l'aurore domina à l'horizon.

Et lorsque la belle sphère blanche disparu complètement au matin,

la main du vampire se referma en poing sur la place vide à ses côtés.

La seule chose qui restait du passage de la brune

était quatres menottes d'argents abandonnées au sol

ainsi que trente-deux pics couverts de sang noir, éparpillés de part et d'autre sur le parquet.


	7. Laps

Bien le bonjour à tous et bonne année en retard !^^

Je suis désolée pour mon retard et remercie ceux qui concentent toujours à me suivre. Je remercie même ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de commentaires. Après tout, moi-même je ne suis pas un grand exemple parfois. =w= ( 'parfois' oui. Quelle modestie. =w=' )

J'ai pas abandonnée la fic, mais ces temps-ci c'est dur d'écrire. De part, la vie quotidienne et personnelle qui prend de la place, et d'autre part, il m'arrive d'avoir certains blancs d'inspirations. ==' Mais ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 7 est bien entamé déjà donc j'essaierais de moins mettre de temps !^w^

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et faites gaffes, parole de myope, l'abus de fic sur écran d'ordi vous ratatine le cristallin. è^'é  
(_Mais si comme moi vous êtes consentant au sacrifice, oubliez ma dernière phrase !X'D_)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le ciel s'était couvert d'une couverture glacée et grise très vite dans la matinée et personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il neige autant subitement. Les flocons tombaient par milliers dans un silence étouffant le moindre bruit sur leurs passages. C'était comme si le paysage voulait se couper du reste du monde pour se sier dans une tout autre dimension à mesure que la neige montait en épaisseur.  
Et dans ce décor qui se nappait de sucre-glace dans un silence simple, seule quelque chose semblait remettre un peu de vie par sa présence dans cette nature insolite : la silhouette d'une louve d'une noirceur intense aux orbes jaune se faufilant rapidement parmis les arbres de la forêt, posant le moins possible ses pattes dans la neige en se déplaçant dans de grands bonds sur la base de chaque troncs d'arbres à sa portée, ainsi que sur les rochers.  
Avec une extrême et agile vélocité, elle s'aventurait de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt, s'arrêtant de temps à autre en redressant ses oreilles, guettant le moindre poursuivant qui aurait pu s'aventurer à la suivre, avant de bondir de nouveau pour reprendre sa folle course une fois que la sécurité était assurée. Ses babines retroussées, elle semblait obscurcit par de sombres pensées tout en veillant à la sécurité de sa propre vie. Des pensées qui, comme des démons intérieurs, l'empoisonnaient depuis l'aurore où elle s'était enfuie. Comme pour l'empêcher de se détourner complètement de ses actes.

"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.", "Ce n'est pas pour finir comme étant sa possession que je me suis évadée.", "Ce n'est pas pour lui que je me bat."

Est-ce qu'on pouvait lui expliquer la logique d'un coeur à présent ? Et si possible, du sien.

Toute sa logique, toute sa raison, instinctive ou pas, animale ou humaine lui disait qu'elle avait eu raison de partir de ce château. Son premier objectif était de retrouver son ami et les siens, elle n'avait endurée les tortures et son éternelle course que dans cet unique et simple but, elle n'avait remuée sa haine et sa rancoeur que pour l'espoir inespéré de pouvoir un jour revoir sa famille. Ca l'a brûlait, ça l'a consumait de l'intérieur, non en la tuant, mais en donnant plus de vivacité encore à sa colère et sa détermination. Elle avait eut raison de partir ainsi. C'était évident.

Inexpliquablement cependant, son coeur se tordait dans sa poitrine, il se tordait de remords. Quelque chose s'était immiscé en elle, l'avait possédé à son insu et s'amuser cruellement à tirer sur les ficelles de ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas quel était cet étrange poignance qui lui plantait le coeur, mais elle le sentait directement relié à ce visage qui n'avait cessé de lui sourire avec sarcasme en la séquestrant. Oui... elle avait gardée quelque chose de Chaos.

- ( Qu'est-ce que je pourrais garder de quelqu'un comme lui... )

Après tout ces kilomètres à se remuer les tréfonds de ses pensées, la louve arriva finalement aux abords d'un ruisseau qui s'écoulait sinueusement entre les arbres, le long de la pente du flanc de la montagne qu'elle arpentait. Après tout ce temps à courir, elle s'accorda un infime repos, scrutant les environs avec méfiance avant de courber son échine pour plonger son museau dans l'eau glacée, s'abreuvant dans de grandes lapades tout en s'abandonnant à nouveau à elle-même pour un court instant. Un court instant à se sentir partagée, ou plutôt tranchée entre deux états d'âmes : celui qui regrettait et celui qui voulait avancer.

Avant _lui_, son seul regret fut de n'avoir jamais pu égorger le juge qui avait prononcé sa sentence pour l'envoyer au camp d'esclavage avec son ami, alors que tout deux étaient très jeunes. C'était facile d'avancer sans handicaps. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais prévu de sa vie... c'était de rencontré quelqu'un qui rendrait de ses sentiments le plus bel handicap dont on puisse se passer.

La louve roula des yeux en se rendant compte à quel point elle était tombée bien bas. Elle plongea sa tête velue dans l'eau glacée et l'en ressortit dans un grognement en s'ébrouant, le contact glacial la réveillant considérablement.

- ( Réfléchis, sombre crétine, tu n'as pas endurée toutes ces choses pour te laisser attendrir au premier dominant venu... )

Sa voix d'animale domina ses pensées en y imposant sa dureté. Son regard se refroidit en observant l'eau couler à ses pattes et elle reprit lentement la marche en traversant le ruisseau glacial, sa silhouette se mouvant pour disparaître habilement dans le décor.

- ( Tu as donc si peu de fierté que ça pour tomber dans les bras de ce vampire ? )

Un rapide coup d'oeil, un reniflement. Il était temps de reprendre la fuite.

- ( Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour toi mise à part te maintenir en vie pour son profit ? )

Ses bonds se répercutaient sur la base des troncs d'arbres en silence.

- ( Est-ce qu'au final tu voudrais tout abandonner? )

Ses pattes se figèrent soudainement alors que dans un dernier bond, elle abandonna ses griffes dans la neige jusqu'à ses chevilles en collant son front contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle ferma ses orbes jaune dans un gémissement douloureux.

Bien sur que non, elle ne voulait pas les oublier. Ils sont les premiers et derniers remparts qui maintiennent la raison de son esprit après tout.

- ( Alors il faut cesser de penser à lui. Tu as choisie. Beaucoup de choses et de mots ont été mis de côté pour la survie... Donc- )

_En quoi est-ce que l'oublier lui serait si différent ?_ Ca sonnait juste. Du moins ça aurait pu en temps normale.

Malgré la rigeur et la dureté qu'elle voulait une nouvelle fois s'imposer, elle se sentait malade, atteinte de lui. On peut ignorer la maladie, mais elle finit toujours par tuer brusquement après une lente agonie. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, dès l'instant où quelque chose l'avait laissé pénétrer, lui, dans ses pensées avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ca aurait été tellement simple de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et de continuer de vivre en paix parmis les siens, mais c'était impossible d'avoir la conscience tranquille maintenant.

Elle avait déjà perdue cette bataille avant même de songer à lutter, pensa-t-elle en poursuivant sa route, tête abaissée.

* * *

Autre part de là, les flocons tombaient par millier, insensibles à la dureté du monde, à la dureté des Hommes. Dans leur valse douce et gelée, ils se déposaient pour tout recouvrir de leur présence, ils s'imposaient à cette existence si difficile, eux qui auraient fondu avec aisance à la moindre chaleur.

Et dans ce décor mystique, de la buée formait un nuage devant ses lèvres meurtries à la moindre expirations. L'air froid lui assassinait les poumons, respirer lui faisant mal, bouger tout autant, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était laissé abandonner un moment pour souffler un peu. Cette traque incessante l'avait tellement fatigué qu'il n'en avait plus dormi depuis. Mais il ne voulait pas s'assoupir, il avait peur de la réalité qu'il retrouverait à son réveil autrement...

Il passa une main sur son visage en la conservant sur ses yeux qu'il ferma doucement, soulevant ses cheveux couleur châtain complètement gelés à leurs pointes. Même ce collier d'argent planté dans son cou avait finit par geler, lui rendant sa respiration plus difficile encore.

- Vanger, on va devoir repartir.

Il leva sa main à l'entente de son nom, relevant ses yeux couleur noisette vers le dos du centaure qui observer les alentours tout en veillant à ce que le jeune homme ne tombe pas de son échine animale. La créature avait le corps d'un cheval robuste et noir, sans aucuns doutes d'un frison, une peau bronzée sur son buste d'homme musclé, son nez écrasé et ses traits durs lui faisant prendre la ressemblance plus frappante avec l'animal qu'il était à moitié, ses oreilles plus longues abaissées dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs. Il avait un regard vitreux, une mine pas des plus rassurante, mais pour le moment, il dégageait une sensation de calme.

- ... Ok.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu plus en tirant une légère grimace, époussetant de ses cheveux quelques flocons qui y était resté agrippé. Après quoi, il vînt serrer son épaule avec douleur, là où un bandage lui enlaçait sa peau claire, imbibée de sang. Ca laissant imaginer l'ampleur de la blessure dont il souffrait.

- Les Chasseurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je sais que c'est sans aucuns doutes dur pour un petit homme comme toi mais après avoir réussit à t'échapper avec ton amie, tu devrais avoir la chance de survivre, non ?, Demanda le centaure en l'observant intensément, bifurquant sa tête sur le côté. Et son expression ne changea pas alors que son interlocuteur relevait sa tête vers lui en lui souriant.

- De la chance j'en ai eu c'est sur. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'en aurais éternellement., Fit-il remarquer dans un sourire sincère. Ce qui fit justement ricaner bien bas le centaure qui tourna son regard vers l'horizon en poursuivant sa route.

- T'as peut-être une petite mine de poulain, mais personne s'attendrait à te voir aussi réaliste, tu sais ?, Déclara ce dernier en accélérant l'allure parmis les arbres morts., Enfin... on va faire en sorte que tu t'en sortes indemne, ok ?

- C'est pas la peine de te mettre en danger pour moi, j'te l'ai déjà dit., Souffla Vanger, en tremblant légèrement sous le vent glaciale qui s'infiltrait à travers les lambeaux et trous de son t-shirt déchiqueté par l'usure du temps et des blessures.

Mais le centaure ne lui répondit plus après quoi, se contentant de se faufiler avec aisance dans le tracé sinueux des bois.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à cette situation au juste...? Vanger fronça les sourcils en tentant de s'en rappeler clairement.

...

Ah oui. C'était depuis hier à peine.

* * *

_Les balles fusaient encore à ses oreilles et deux étaient venus se loger dans sa cuisse et son épaule en lui faisant perdre espoir qu'un jour il parviendrait enfin à retrouver les siens et ses amis. Il se rappelait soudainement, très nettement, comment il s'était étalé de tout son long dans la neige, une douleur vive lui immobilisant les muscles là où il avait été touché. Et il se souvenait sans doutes encore plus nettement de comment il avait tout de même tenté de continuer à ramper misérablement en 'les' entendant arriver, comment son coeur avait faillit s'arrêter net à force de battre aussi rapidement en sentant un pied s'enfoncer dans sa chute de rein et surtout en sentant le double-canon d'un fusil se logeant sur l'arrière de son crâne._

_"On a jamais autant envie de vivre que lorsqu'on est sur le point de décéder."_

_Il avait plus que largement sentit le poids de ses mots lui étrangler le coeur en se remémorant les dernières années de sa vie d'esclave..._

_

* * *

_

- Tu les sens ?

- ... Ils sont loin encore. Mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse faire une pause avant quelques heures.

* * *

_C'est alors que ce centaure était apparut aussi soudainement qu'inexplicablement._

_Vu qu'il avait été couché à plat ventre à ce moment, Vanger n'avait pu voir précisément la succession d'actions qui s'était effectué dans son dos, mais il avait entendu deux coups sourds, ceux de deux sabots qui s'abattaient de plein fouet contre la nuque d'un homme en le tuant sur le coup._

_Et la suite après ça...?_

_Les blessures dû aux balles avaient du se propager et l'affaiblir. Et vu qu'il ne les sentait plus, ce centaure avait du les retirer pendant son inconscience. Pendant le soin, le jeune homme avait dû retouver un rare moment ses esprits et son sauveur avait sans doutes dû lui demander son nom et ce qu'il faisait._

...

_Maintenant il se sentait un peu crétin sur les bords de ne pas s'être souvenu de ça immédiatement._

_

* * *

_

- ... a-arrêtes-toi.

Le centaure s'éxecuta en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre immédiatement l'ordre de son passager.

Il tourna sa tête de moitié vers lui une nouvelle fois. Vanger s'était retourné également mais pour fixer les alentours d'un air angoissé, les nuages de vapeur froide s'échappant plus rapidement de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, Demanda le brun en observant les alentours à son tour sans comprendre.

- ... ils sont là...

Il n'en fallut pas plus d'informations au centaure pour donner une puissante impulsion à ses coups de sabots qui grondèrent contre le sol enneigé en s'élançant dans un galop effréné, plaquant un bras en arrière contre la taille du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de tomber sous la soudaine accélération.

Comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient déjà là ? En tout cas, il ne s'était pas trompé, ce gamin.

Peu de temps après qu'il eut commencé à accélérer, les balles avaient commencées à siffler à leurs oreilles, obligeant la créature mi-homme, mi-cheval à zigzaguer parmis les obstacles sur la route pour ne laisser que très peu d'ouvertures sur leurs silhouettes.

C'était un son que Vanger ne connaissait que trop bien. On ne savait pas d'où cela venait, on entendait aucunes détonations. Juste un sifflement hasardeux et meurtriers qui soit rater sa cible, soit l'emporter avec elle quand elle faisait mouche.

- Je croyais qu'on avait encore de la marge avant qu'ils nous rattrapent !, S'écria le centaure en commençant à dévaler une pente presque raide en se camouflant parmis les branches d'arbres enneigées.

- Je te jure qu'ils étaient trop loin pour nous rattraper aussi vite !, S'exclama le châtain en ne se risquant pas un regard en arrière dans leur course., Mais subitement, j'ai sentit leur odeur qui nous encerclait !

La créature équestre se mordit la lèvre dans un grognement.

Il ne semblait pas renseigné sur TOUS les points de ses poursuivants, et comparé à l'inexpérience totale que lui-même en avait, ils n'étaient guère avancés. La seule solution envisageable été de continuer de fuir cependant, sinon ils allaient définitivement se faire rattraper.

Un nouveau sifflement retentit mais s'ensuivit alors un hennissement fort et douloureux.

Vanger se pencha légèrement sur le côté en sursautant pour percevoir la gerbe de sang qui disparu un quart de seconde plus tard au niveau de la 'hanche' animale du centaure. Mais malgré tout, ce dernier poursuivit sa course à travers les bois sans s'arrêter. Le jeune homme se raccrocha alors à son épaule d'une main en lui hurlant :

- C'est bon maintenant ! Arrêtes ça, ça te concerne en rien ce qui m'arrive !

- Alors que t'es aussi proche de réussir à les devancer ? Jamais de la vie !

- MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! POURQUOI TU VAS JUSQUE-LA POUR MOI ?

- Aucunes idées !

C'était quoi cette réponse ?

Il n'avait aucunes considérations pour sa vie pour la risquer ainsi pour un inconnu ?

Soudain le décor s'éclaircit. Ils avaient quittés la forêt, mais faisait face à présent à une crevasse large à n'en plus pouvoir, fendillant un pan de la montagne nettement. Un pont permettait cependant de traverser pour atteindre l'autre côté des bois. Mais lorsque Vanger regarda par-delà l'épaule du cheval noir, il vit que ce ramassis de bois vieux comme le monde était en plus complètement détruit en son milieux sur une large surface.

- Vanger !

Le jeune homme redressa ses yeux noisettes vers le centaure, sentant étrangement son coeur se resserrer alors que les balles fusaient comme jamais autour d'eux. Pourtant les galops ne se stoppaient conte le bois instable, grondant comme le tonnerre incessant.

- Ne te retournes jamais sur ce que tu as pu croisé dans ta vie ! Continue d'avancer jusqu'à trouver ce que tu cherches !

- Arrêtes un peu tes conneries ! Et puis non arrêtes-toi tout court, on va jamais pouvoir sauter ça !, Lui hurla le châtain en sentant un poids se refermait en étau sur son torse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait ainsi subitement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'adressait à lui comme s'il n'allaient plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire ?

Mais que de questions crétines décidement. Et entre l'angoisse et la détresse, il n'avait même plus la logique d'assembler les morceaux.

Un poing se referma sur son bras et il se sentit complètement tiré de son perchoir pour se faire soudainement maintenir par le col de son débardeur au-dessus des planches de bois qui défilaient à n'en plus pouvoir sous ses pieds.

C'était le genre de moment dans la vie qui paraisse durer beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'ils auraient dû.

Aussi infime qu'un laps, aussi infini que l'éternel.

Alors qu'ils abordaient la fissure, les sabots du centaure se cabrèrent pour entamer un long saut titanesque, le vide s'étendant sous les deux poursuivit alors que les sons sifflaient à leurs oreilles sans pour autant les atteindre, physiquement comme mentalement.

Les yeux encore jeunes du jeune homme observèrent dans une incompréhension totale ceux noir et marqués par le temps de la créature.

- Vis.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

La chute s'annonçait inexorable, le centaure n'aurait jamais eu assez pris d'élan pour atteindre l'autre côté.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Mais parmis les balles sifflantes dans les flocons silencieux, Vanger sentit le poids sur son dos lui faire prendre un élan considérable avant qu'il ne se fasse jeter, dans tous les sens du terme, droit devant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il se prit de plein fouet la dernière planche brisée de l'autre côté du pont, de plein fouet droit dans son estomac, dans un choc qui lui coupa le souffle en écarquillant ses yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

Il se retourna de moitié avec une stupeur lisible sur chaque traits de son visage. Et bientôt avec tristesse plus que ressentit lorsqu'il constata que la silhouette familière qu'il s'attendait au moins à voir... était déjà bien trop bas à présent pour être perçu.

_Mais bon sang..._

Sa gorge se serra à l'en étrangler et il ferma les yeux, impuissant, en entendant un choc sinistre retentir dans les tréfonds du gouffre avec une distinction affreusement précise.

_... pourquoi..._

Les balles lui effleuraient sa peau en la lui brûlant au contact. Il fallait avancer, il fallait continuer.

_... pourquoi s'est-il donné tant de peines à l'aider..._

L'écho de ses pas sur le bois du pont qui tremblait sous son poids se remplaça bientôt par le son sourd et crissant de la neige sous la plante de ses pieds nus et blessés.

_... ou plutôt pourquoi s'était-il donné la mort pour lui venir en aide...?_

Bientôt le silence revînt, imperturbable et neutre comme si rien ne s'était jamais déroulé.

Les Chasseurs étaient bien trop loin à présent et dans l'incapacité de reprendre la traque pour l'heure.

Mais lui ne s'arrêta pas de courir, les larmes brûlantes affluants sans bruits sur ses joues gelées.

_Comment veux-tu que je te remercis de quoi que ce soit maintenant ?_

Ses dents serrées laissaient à peine filtrer l'air glacial entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

La douleur de respirer, la douleur de bouger, la douleur de vivre, la douleur d'une perte.

Les pics de son collier semblaient plus le meurtrir que jamais. Mais il ne trouverait pas la force de s'arrêter de courir.

Pas tant qu'il pourrait pousser son corps à ses dernières limites.

_Je ne savais même pas ton nom, absolument rien de toi ne m'était connu._

Enfin avait-il fallut cette racine à un peu trop élevée malgré la couche de neige pour le stopper.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, son pied la rencontra de plein fouet et l'emporta dans une lourde chute, finissant face contre terre, son corps s'enfonçant dans la mer poudreuse glacée pour y demeurer enfin profondément immobile.

C'est pas juste.

C'était les seuls mots qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible de s'attacher à quelqu'un et d'en être complètement séparé sitôt l'avoir rencontré ?

Si c'était possible, était-ce aussi injuste que de perdre quelqu'un que l'ont connaît par coeur ?

Aurait-il été dans un même état s'il l'aurait perdu 'elle'...?

- Bon sang...

Il pensait avoir été suffisament résolu en sortant de sa cage pour affronter n'importe quel imprévu. Mais visiblement, il s'était un trop surestimé sur ce coup-là, songea-t-il avec à peine l'esquisse d'un sourire triste sur sa commissure.

Il se redressa en s'appuyant de ses bras et s'agenouilla dans la neige en tendant son cou pour observer le ciel qui se noircissait à travers la cime de branches dénudées. Immense et douce, la pleine lune brillait de milles feux en le faisant frissoner plus encore que le froid jusqu'à ses entrailles. Sur ses avant-bras frissonnant à la peau claire, le tatouage des esclaves sembla se démarqueravec une plus grande netteté.

Et puis zut.

C'était décidément impossible de demeurer silencieux. Ce centaure méritait au moins une dernière pensée.

Il laissa remonter alors ses songes les plus bas, ses envies les plus primitives.

Son collier ne lui permettrait jamais une transformation totale. C'était inconcevable.

Mais le jeune loup-garou voulait se laisser aller au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait cette fois.

Deux oreilles de la même que ses cheveux, pointues et droites comme celles d'un loup poussèrent parmi sa tignasse.

De son pantalon, une touffe de poil ressortit, longue queue de loup qui s'abaissa à ras la neige.

Des griffes remplacèrent ses ongles détruits, fendus, tandis qu'une légère fourrure tentait de couvrir sa peau.

Mais avec ses pupilles qui s'amincirent infimement, c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait laissait ressortir le loup en lui.

Inspirant profondément, il laissa alors résonner dans le silence hivernal, un long hurlement à la mort, fermant ses yeux en se laissant complètement aller au deuil. Le son déchirant qui en résulta retentit de tout part en lui, mais sur de grandes étendues, comme s'il partageait à tous la peine qu'il avait en cet instant, comme s'il se vidait de tout ses maux pour pouvoir marcher plus librement ensuite.

C'était une mélopée désespérée qui pouvait résonner une nuit entière sans interruptions. Il était seul à présent. Personne n'irait le rejoindre dans son hurlement, dans sa tristesse. Il hurlerait seul ce soir puis repartirait seul demain...

... mais... était-il vraiment seul au final ?

Ses orbes noisette se rouvrirent en fentes embuées, son coeur battant frénétiquement en entendant quelques minutes plus tard un hurlement se joindre au sien. Tout aussi triste, tout aussi déchirant. Mais brisant l'instant d'un tout autre mal que le sien.

Vanger s'interrompit alors, sa bouche entrouverte en laissant plusieurs larmes déborder de ses yeux plissés.

Sa queue battit légèrement l'air. Il reconnaissait ce hurlement, à qui il appartenait.

Au loin le hurlement cessa également et il se redressa en se remettant à courir dans la nuit gelée vers une odeur terriblement familière qui semblait arriver également droit vers lui.

- ... Dark...

* * *

Et vlan ! XD

Avis ? Review ?éwè


	8. Ce que nous avons perdus

**- Chapitre 8 -**

**- Ce que nous avons perdus -**

* * *

**_12 years ago_**

C'était le début des jours d'été, ces beaux jours qui faisait le rêve des enfants qui savaient que les grandes vacances approchaient.

Mais alors que d'autres souffraient de la chaleur, enfermés dans les salles de classe à subir les derniers cours du trimestre, trois petites têtes, tout juste prêtes à entrer en primaire, discutaient librement, cachés derrière un buisson du parc non-loin de l'école. Deux petits garçons et une petite fille. L'un des garçons étaient ressemblant trait pour trait avec la jeunette, pour cause qu'il était son frère jumeau. Ils avaient la peau couleur chocolat, des yeux jaune à la pupille rétractée au regard déjà perçant pour leur jeune âge et sur leurs crânes, d'une longueur différente certes, une touffe de cheveux bruns quasiment noirs. Leur ami avait la peau nettement plus claire, le visage poupon avec de grands yeux couleur noisette qui soulignait bien l'innocence de son être, ses cheveux châtain plutôt sombre un peu courbés à leurs pointes.

Ils avaient décidés une énième fois de se passer de cours aujourd'hui... mais, contrairement aux autres fois, ce n'était pas pour jouer.

Les deux petits jumeaux avaient un air grave sur leurs visages jumelés en observant la marque visible sur le bras de leur ami, cicatrice encore luisante d'une morsure profonde. Leur ami ne disait pas grands-choses, l'air maladif sur son visage avec de grandes cernes sous ses yeux.

- ... qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Shadow...?, Demanda la soeur à son jumeau d'un air très inquiet, effleurant la blessure du bout de ses doigts. Le brun abaissa ses orbes félines vers elle pour distinguer la culpabilité que sa soeur semblait dégager à en devenir palpable. Malheureusement, même lui, sur ce coup, se trouvait à court d'idées. Ce qui était arrivé était plus grave que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire jusqu'à présent. C'était sans doutes même pire que la fois où ils avaient poussé la vieille voisine acariâtre de son péron...

- ... je sais pas., Répondit-il finalement en détournant son regard d'un air bien embêté. Sa jumelle soupira, mais au fond, elle comprenait bien que rien ne lui vienne dans l'immédiat. Leurs parents allaient définitivement les tuer s'ils apprenaient cette "bêtise"-là...

Dans un geste doux, elle leva sa petite main pour caresser la joue de leur ami silencieux avec toute la maternité du monde.

- Comment tu te sens, Vanger ?, Demanda-t-elle doucement en rapprochant son visage du sien. Les orbes couleur noisette qui lui faisait face, en général si lumineux de vie, semblait délavé du moindre sentiment en cet instant. Ils n'exprimaient qu'une profonde et douloureuse fatigue. Pourtant, il hocha la tête et arriva à lui sourire comme il le faisait d'ordinaire quand ça allait.

- Ca va un peu..., Répondit-il simplement en passant sa main sur la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à tes parents ?, Demanda Shadow à s'accroupissant à leur hauteur, l'observant également d'un air inquiet.

- Je leur ai dit que j'avais été attaqué par un chien dans la rue..., Souffla son ami en se frottant l'oeil., Ils pensent que j'ai attrapé aussi un rhume pour avoir une tête pareille...

- C'est pas vrai... pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je te mordes, toi...?, Geignit soudain la petite en n'y tenant plus, des larmes débordant de ses yeux remplis de culpabilité. Et la main jeune de Vanger ne tarda pas à venir essuyer les larmes dégoûlinantes comme il le pouvait tandis qu'elle gémissait des 'Pardon' et des 'Déshonorant' tout en essayant de stopper ses propres pleurs.

- C'était du hasard. On peut pas éviter ça, tu sais bien., Lui dit-il en lui essuyant sa joue avec sa manche., Et puis c'est ma faute aussi, j'aurais pas du rester jouer dehors ce soir-là...

- Bon, on va dire que c'est votre faute à tous les deux et on arrêtes, d'ac' ?, Soupira Shadow en roulant des yeux, se disant que sombrer dans une dépression de remords dans un moment pareil n'allait en rien arranger leur situation. Même un gosse comme lui avait comprit ça.

- Tu crois qu'en demandant conseil à Papa..., Commença sa soeur d'un air indécis.

- Avant ou après que Maman nous ait tuée ?, Rétorqua-t-il au tac-o-tac d'un ton sec comme pour lui faire comprendre combien ce plan-là était risqué., Ils nous râbachent toujours de jamais se séparer d'eux pendant les pleines lunes et le soir où on disparaît, on ramène un 'Mordu' avec nous ! Le prend pas mal, Vanger., Rajouta-t-il presque immédiatement à l'égard de son ami d'un ton désolé.

- J'vais avoir un peu de mal, mais ok., Ria ce dernier en toussant légèrement.

- C'est notre vie et celle de notre famille qu'on joue, là., Reprit le brun d'un air sérieux en passant une main dans ses cheveux batailleux., On peut pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un apprendre ça. Ca sera plus simple d'ici une semaine quand il aura cicatrisé complètement.

- Le mieux serait que je disparaisse, non ? J'veux dire totalement ?, Fit remarquer le châtain.

- ... comment ça 'totalement' ?, Balbutia la brune qui comme son frère, écarquilla les yeux au naturel dont il pouvait faire preuve pour dire ça.

- Ben, que je meurs., Argumenta-t-il avec une toute aussi déconcertante simplicité. Laissant les jumeaux complètement sans voix.

Jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée lui colle son poing dans la mâchoire violement.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?, S'écria-t-elle de toute sa voix alors qu'il l'observait craintivement, une main sur sa joue. A cette réaction, on pouvait se demander de quoi le jeune Vanger avait réellement peur : de la mort ou bien d'une colère de son amie ?

- Parce que tu crois réellement qu'on va te faire mourir pour notre profit ? Je sais bien que tu balances toujours toutes les idées qui te passent par la tête mais pèse au moins la gravité de tes paroles avant de nous les envoyer en pleine figure !, S'écria Shadow à son tour, loin d'être plus calme que sa soeur.

- P-pardon... je disais juste une idée comme ça..., Balbutia Vanger en se faisant tout petit. Les jumeaux ne crièrent plus contre lui après quoi. C'était douloureux quelque part de voir qu'il n'avait fait qu'exposer sans détours une vérité qu'ils avaient du mal à accepter : le fait que s'il mourrait, les ennuis disparaîtraient. Bien sur que ces réflexions avait atteint les jumeaux, mais c'était tout simplement complètement impossible à assimiler, à accepter. Ce serait contre tout leurs principes, contre tout leur honneur. Contre leur amitié même.

- Je t'ai mit dans cette galère, je ferais donc tout pour t'aider à t'en sortir., Assura la jeune en passant ses bras autour du cou de Vanger pour l'étreindre fortement.

- Tu sais bien que je partage les opinions de Dark. Et puis tu es mon ami également, je ne veux pas te laisser tomber de cette manière avant d'avoir au moins remué ciel et terre pour t'aider., Dit Shadow en lui caressant les cheveux dans un sourire triste., Alors je veux pas t'entendre te sentir coupable de quoique ce soit à partir de maintenant, ok ?

Est ce que des humains auraient pu être aussi sincère dans ces mots ? Des humains de l'âge de ces deux-là, cela va sans dire ?

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils avaient connus tôt le rejet des autres qu'ils se donnaient autant de mal à aider leur seul ami dans ce monde ?

Ou était-ce parce qu'ils avaient un sens de l'honneur plus prononcé que le commun des mortels ?

Vanger n'avait pas envie de se poser tant de questions inutiles. Tout ce qui lui venait naturellement était une immense et grandissante gratitude envers ses meilleurs amis. Tellement immense qu'elle faisait naître le remord automatiquement : celui de les avoir entraîné dans le plus gros problème de toute leur vie. Même s'ils ne l'admetteraient pas, lui se l'était déjà admis avec un regret sincère.

Resserrant ses cuisses contre son ventre, il plongea son visage entre ses genoux en commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en tremblant.

- Je suis désolé...

- T'as les oreilles bouchées ou t'as fait exprès de pas entendre ce que je viens de dire ?, S'écria Shadow en souriant en coin tandis que lui et Dark frottaient affectueusement leurs têtes contre celle de leur ami.

Leur seul ami, malgré qu'il fut humain il n'y pas si longtemps que ça. Et même tranformé, ça n'aurait pas changé l'affection qu'ils lui portent.

Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de sauvegarder ces instants de paix.

* * *

**_12 years after-_**

_**PAN ! PAN !**_

- BON SANG ! T'étais obligée de courir vers moi si tu les avais tous à tes trousses ?

- ( TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIS EXPRES PEUT-ÊTRE ? )

Bien entendu, Vanger n'entendit rien de la pensée énervée de Dark.

Et d'ailleurs, tout deux étaient bien plus occupés à courir comme des érintés pour sauver leurs vies de leurs poursuivants plutôt que de se laisser aller à se chamailler entre eux dans un moment pareil. Ils leur fallut cependant une bonne demi-heure pour parvenir à semer les Chasseurs. Pour cela, Vanger avait su saisir une chance à la volée que la pente s'arrête brusquement à un moment pour ne reprendre que 3m plus bas après une courte descente raide. Il eut empoigné le bras de son amie en l'incitant à accélérer, feintant de continuant leur course dans un bond alors qu'en fait, ils les fient tomber dans le creux de terre de la raideur du terrain, les Chasseurs sautant au-dessus d'eux sans les remarquer pour poursuivre la course-poursuite en solo au fin fond des bois.

Une minute de silence s'était écoulé, où les deux lycanthropes avaient observés, tétanisés, leurs poursuivants s'éloigner... avant de se relever en trombe pour remonter la pente et reprendre le chemin à vive allure en sens inverse, mêlant leurs traces de pas parmis toutes celles précédament formée.

Un quart d'heure, une demi-heure, trois-quarts d'heure, une heure, puis deux...

- C-c'est bon... arf... on souffle cinq minutes...

Aux abords d'une ferme perdue en pleine campagne, sans doutes un peu éloignée de la civilisation, les deux jeunes se camouflèrent derrière une charette entre les roues pour reprendre leurs souffles tout en s'efforçant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Seuls les grillons apportaient un fond sonore au paysage et l'odeur des Chasseurs étaient loin à présent. Toutefois, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de se laisser aller ?

- Dis... ce genre de course... ça me rappelle... quand on allait... emmerder la vieille voisine... avec Shadow..., Tenta d'argumenter Vanger entre deux reprises de souffle en s'efforçant de parler tout bas., Surtout quand... elle nous envoyait... son chien... pour nous mordre...

- ( Ouais, moi j'me souviens surtout de la fois où il t'avait mordu tellement fortque t'avais plus pu t'asseoir pendant deux jours. ), Pensa Dark en ricanant muettement et plissant ses orbes félines. Ni une, ni deux, sa joue fut tiraillée douloureusement entre le pouce et l'index de son ami.

- T'as pensée à un truc pas sympa et je devine à quoi précisément, vilaine..., Murmura-t-il en souriant en coin tandis qu'elle geignait avec une fausse expression innocente sur son visage qui le fit rire silencieusement à son tour., Au moins c'est déjà ça. La course-poursuite t'auras pas aigrie au final.

- ( Moi aigrie ? Attend au moins mes 48 ans avant de me dire ça ! )

Affectueusement, elle lui ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains en souriant en coin puis chacun d'eux observa droit devant avant soufflant profondément. Ca n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais les revoilà de nouveau l'un contre l'autre à masquer leur présence aux yeux du monde de peur de se faire enfermer entre quatre murs. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'hier et que rien ne s'était passé avant ça...

- On va pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps., Dit-il en fixant l'horizon, à l'affût du moindre bruit., Je crois qu'ils ont trouvés un moyen de camoufler leur odeur depuis qu'on a fuit le camp-

**BAM !**

Dans une geignade douloureuse de la part du jeune homme, le poing de Dark s'était abattu sur le crâne de ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de dire "Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?".

- Oui bon, désolé, mais on étaient occupés à fuir je te rappelle !, Chuchota-t-il douloureusement en se massant la tête là où une douleur le lançait affreusement., Quoiqu'il en soit, avant qu'on se rencontre, j'étais en train de fuir avec... j'étais en train de fuir en les sentant loin de ma position, comme d'habitude, mais en un quart de seconde, leur odeur s'est rapprochée de moi sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment.

- ( Peut-être qu'ils ont réussis à conclure une alliance avec les Sorcières depuis le temps. ), Songea Dark en se rappelant des bribes d'informations sur leurs poursuivants que les prisonniers se passaient entre eux, du temps où ils étaient encore derrière les barreaux.

- Je pense qu'ils ont du réussir à passer un pacte avec les Sorcières., Reprit Vanger., Mais à ce moment-là, tu crois qu'on peut toujours espérer compter sur nos autre sens pour les repérer ?

Elle lui répondit par un regard lourds de sens en haussant les épaules.

- ( Tu sais en même temps, au train où on en est, on a plus trop le choix. )

- Je sais que la question était débile, mais s'agirait pas qu'on se fasse attraper stupidement., Reprit-il, sa tête s'affaissant d'un air grave. La brune souria en coin puis passa une main dans les cheveux châtains pour les ébouriffer affectueusement. Deux secondes après, l'estomac du jeune homme se fit entendre plus que distinctement.

- Pardon...

- ( On a du rameuter les trois quarts du pays rien qu'avec toi... )

Pouffant de rire silencieusement, elle lui pointa alors du doigt, en se léchant les babines, l'enclos où les vaches étaient sans doutes en train de dormir.

- Non mais Dark, t'es pas folle ! Déjà je suis végétarien et puis ça va laisser une trace de notre passage !, Protesta-t-il à voix basse.

- ( Rhooo si on peut même plus plaisanter. ), Soupira-t-elle intérieurement en roulant des yeux sans perdre de son sourire. Puis furtivement, son acolyte se redressa de sa position pour se mettre accroupit en quittant le dessous de la charette.

- Je vais voir si y a personne de réveiller dans la maison pour qu'on puisse partir tranquille., Lui souffla-t-il doucement., Restes ici et bouge pas tant que je ne te le dirais pas.

- ( Oui Papa. ), Pensa-t-elle en souriant mais acquiesçant pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner rapidement à pas de loup le long du mur de la ferme.

Lorsqu'au loin, elle le vit quelques instants plus tard lui faire signe de le rejoindre, elle quitta également sa position furtivement et tout deux s'éloignèrent de leur cachette pour reprendre leur route.

Dans les sous-bois qui encerclait la ferme, un homme appuyé contre un arbre balayait la cour du regard, habillé d'une longue veste de cuir marron, au chapeau de cow-boy d'une même couleur. Luisant au clair de lune, le double-canon d'un fusil se démarquait d'un pan de sa veste. De ses yeux clair comme de l'eau de roche au regard fatigué, il observait deux silhouettes indistinctes à l'autre extrémité de sa propre position, s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois adverses pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Alors qu'il demeurait silencieux, un autre homme s'avança vers lui, également armé.

- Tu les trouvé de ton côté, Koga ?, Demanda-t-il au premier qui ne bougea pas de sa position.

- ... non., Répondit le dénommé Koga en se redressant du tronc pour partir dans la direction inverse que les deux jeunes avaient suivit, indiquant aux autres Chasseurs de poursuivre leurs recherches dans cette même direction qu'il prenait.

- De toutes manières, s'ils ont réussis à dépasser notre secteur, ils vont se faire traquer par le groupe 7, non ?, En lança un au fond, écartant les buissons du canon de son arme à feu négligement.

- Espérons..., Soupira profondément Koga en s'avançant dans les bois mais sans se donner la peine de regarder ou que ce soit que droit devant lui.

- Hé, je sais bien que t'es d'un naturel 'motivé' mais là met-y un peu du tiens, Chef...

* * *

**_11 years ago_**

Jusqu'où peuvent se pousser les limites de la peur humaine ? Assez pour convoquer un tribunal complet... pour juger le cas d'une simple enfant ?

- Von Blackstrong Dark, vous êtes accusée par la présente d'avoir enfreint l'article Premier du Pacte de non-agression entre Hommes et Loups-garous...

Dark fixait le sol, où plus précisément, les chaînes courtes qui reliées ses menottes d'argent scellées sur ses poignets fins.

Au final, est-ce que c'était de la puérilité de son âge que d'avoir espérer avec ses amis qu'ils pourront s'en sortir...?

- ... en agressant l'un de nos jeunes concitoyens, Escama Vanger, le transformant contre son grès en lycanthrope...

Personne de sa famille n'aura été convoqué pour assister à ça. On l'avait embarqué subitement alors qu'elle jouait avec Shadow dans le parc. Son jumeau avait tenté d'empêcher ça, mais au final, il avait fini assomé sur la pelouse.

En même temps... lorsque ces humains jugent les créatures de leurs espèces, ils n'ont pas pour habitude de chercher un quelconque moyens de leurs assurer la moindre défense juridique.

- ... le Conseil vous condamne donc à achever le reste de votre courte existence dans le Camp de Purification n#37, afin de vous purger de tous les démons qui vous habite et...

"Les démons qui vous habite"

C'était ainsi qu'ils voyaient les loups-garous. Du moins, c'était l'excuse la plus rationnelle et religieuse qu'ils avaient donné au peuple pour faire taire les rares inconscients qui auraient pu se rebeller contre cette méthode d'élimination pure et simple.

Une Purification ? Une Purge plutôt, toute simple, toute faite.

Elle allait passer le reste de son existence à se faire remettre en doute ses origines, à se faire ordonner de se voir en tant qu'humaine et non pas en tant que monstre, dans le simple et unique but de voir s'il y avait moyen de débarrasser un loup-garou de ses gênes animals via le sub-conscient.

Mais les résultats, Dark en avait trop longuement entendue parler de la bouche des plus anciens de sa race, de la bouche de ceux qui n'avait pas vu que l'enfant pouvait entendre de brèves bribes de leur sombre conversation : tout ce qui résulte à la 'Purification', c'est la mort.

Soit le corps succombent aux tortures, soit l'esprit s'abandonne à la folie ou soit on réussit à résister jusqu'au dernier soupir.

- ... quant au jeune Vanger, victime de cette affaire...

Subtilement, Dark tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux d'ordinaires si vivace mais à présent ternes dévisageant le profil de son ami qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis le début du procès. Il semblait tout aussi abattu qu'elle, sans doute du au fait que ses parents non-plus ne s'étaient pas présentés. Sauf qu'à la différence de ceux de Dark, les siens avaient pourtant eu le droit de venir assister au procés et même de contester le jugement de leur enfant.

- ... au vue du danger que vous représentez à présent pour notre société, les membres du Conseil ont votés à l'unanimité pour vous envoyer au même Camp de Purification que votre agresseur.

Aucunes réactions venant de Vanger. Mais une bien plus prononcée de Dark.

- Il n'a rien fait de grave ! Vanger n'est un danger pour personne tant qu'il n'est pas soumis à la pleine lune !, S'écria-t-elle, scandalisée.

- C'est pour cela que nous lui offront une chance de se débarrasser des vices que vous avez immiscé en lui., Répondit le juge d'un ton calme et sévère. Le géolier aux côtés de Dark la ramena à sa place d'une poigne de fer en la maintenant par la nuque pour la faire demeurer immobile.

- Pourquoi jeter un loup parmis les brebis ?, Cracha-t-il d'un air sombre à son égard., Vous êtes tous les deux une menace pour notre peuple, ton si cher ami en est devenu la preuve vivante !

La fillette se mura dans un silence à ces mots, rabaissant les yeux au sol.

Est-ce que les loups-garous étaient si monstrueux que ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le contrôle sur leur transformation.

Les humains avaient raisons d'avoir peur dans les grandes lignes, mais un tel traîtement était injuste.

- Ce procès est à présent terminé. Emmenez-les.

Les deux enfants se firent emporter par leurs géoliers.

La porte de la fourgonette se referma sur eux.

Le véhicule démarra.

Des successions d'images toutes simples, toutes bêtes... mais si lourde pour les jeunes enfants.

- ... Vanger... je-

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu te sens coupable de tout ce qui nous arrive, tais-toi...

Tout deux avaient la peur au ventre, à en avoir la nausée.

Tout deux avaient envie de lâcher de grosses larmes, jusqu'à asséchement.

Normal après tout quand on est si jeune et que l'on sait qu'on va séparé à jamais de ses proches.

- ... Dark.

Depuis le moment du procès jusqu'à maintenant, Dark s'autorisa à lever les yeux vers lui une nouvelle fois. Les orbes noisettes de Vanger l'observait d'un air grave. Un regard qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

- ... je ne t'en veux pas., Lui dit-il.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?, S'écria-t-elle en explosant subitement., Si je n'étais pas entrée dans ta vie, rien ne serait arrivé !

- C'est vrai. Mais rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé avec ta logique et non la leur : tu n'as pas le contrôle sur toi, comme aucuns loups-garous d'ailleurs, et c'est moi, et moi seul, qui suis resté dehors beaucoup trop tard ce soir-là., Remémora-t-il en soutenant son regard.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas un peu de haine envers moi ?, S'exclama-t-elle furieuse., C'est à cause de moi si tes parents ne sont même pas venus aujourd'hui !

- Mon père et ma mère... étaient préparés à avoir et à élever un fils comme eux... pas une chose qu'ils appellent "un monstre"...

Sa respiration s'approfondit et sa voix devînt plus rauque. Et s'ensuivant automatiquement, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sous le regard de son amie.

- ... j'ai pas de rancoeur... je suis juste triste... qu'ils soient pas arrivés à me regarder comme ils le faisaient toujours...

_Comme les enfants que nous étions, on s'est laissés pleurer tant et tant de fois, à se dire "Et si... et si... et si..." car aucunes réponses ne nous venait._

- Pleures pas Vanger..., Murmura Dark mais dont la voix se brisa également.

- Je voudrais au moins savoir si avec le temps ils pourraient me voir autrement, me reconsidérer comme leur fils... j'aurais au moins voulu leur parler une dernière fois...

Les chaînes cliquetèrent et se tendirent. La petite brune quitta son siège pour venir enlacer la tête de son ami dans un vain effort de consolation. Bientôt, ils ne pourront même plus avoir ce simple contact entre eux.

_Et dans nos vaines prières, on continuait de se demander "pourquoi" tout en continuant de pleurer. On vidait nos vannes tant qu'on le pouvait car on le savait : on venait tout juste de commencer à souffrir._

* * *

_**11 years after**_

Leurs coeurs battaient à leur en rompre les côtes. De tout parts, les balles leur sifflait aux oreilles, les effleurant dans leurs zig-zag en leur brûlant la peau. Ca ne faisait que trois jours et deux nuits pourtant depuis...

- ATTRAPEZ-LES !

- Bon sang ! Mais ils sont combien à la fin ?, S'écria Vanger en sautant par-dessus une souche d'arbre dans sa course, Dark courrant d'un pied égal à ses côtés.

- ( Ils ont quand même pas rameutés tout leur QG pour deux évadés ? ), Songea cette dernière en courbant l'échine pour éviter une branche d'arbre un peu trop volumineuse.

La situation avait dégénérée rapidement.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de traverser la moitié d'un hectare que les premières balles avaient commencées à pleuvoir sur eux, bien décidées à les emporter du premier coup. Leurs pieds s'écorchant contre les roches rares, manquant de trébucher sur des racines un peu trop surélevées, les deux fugitifs slalomaient entre les troncs d'arbres à toute vitesse en priant pour réussir à se mettre hors d'atteintes des Chasseurs. Il est évident que ce genre de fuite à deux n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, mais s'ils se séparaient maintenant, cela reviendrait à ce que l'un survive et que l'autre se retrouve piégé entre les mailles du filet. Et après avoir parcourut tout ce chemin ensemble, cette possibilité n'était même pas envisageable.

- SAUTE !

Obéissant d'instinct à l'ordre de Vanger, Dark effectua un bond spectaculaire dans sa course, manquant de peu le trou caché derrière le tronc d'arbre abattu sur son chemin. Elle déglutit en reprenant sa course, pensant bien que même si elle ne serait pas tomber entière dedans, à son allure actuelle il aurait suffit que son pied se prenne à l'intérieur pour se casser quelque chose facilement. Adressant donc un regard d'immense gratitude à son ami pendant un court instant, ils continuèrent de filer aussi vite que ce que leurs jambes pouvait leur permettre.

Et à mesure qu'ils fuyaient, un pli se dessina entre les sourcils de Vanger alors qu'il parvenait à distinguer une autre odeur bien différente de celle de Dark ou des Chasseurs, mais bien trop loin pour songer que ça aurait pu avoir un rapport avec eux dans l'immédiat.

- Hé Dark, tu sens pas quelque chose de bizar-OUOOW !

Ils se freinèrent mutuellement d'une extrême justesse alors que leurs pieds achevaient leurs glissades aux abords de la fin du plateau qu'ils avaient arpentés. Le reste du terrain n'était qu'une pente de terre et de rochers formant une courbe de plus de 50 m, parfaitement propice à tout soudain effrondrement de terrain. Grimaçant tout deux, ils tournèrent plusieurs fois la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, dans la panique de sentir leurs oppresseurs se rapprocher dangereusement de leur position.

Ce fut Dark qui mit fin à leur hésitation, empoignant le bras de Vanger en s'élançant à l'assault de leur nouvel obstacle, leurs pieds ne tardant pas à effleurer la surface de la courbe dans un soulèvement de terre. Force de gravité oblige, les deux fugitifs furent bien trop penchés en avant pour réussir à 'skier' bien longtemps : l'avant de leur corps décolla et chutèrent lourdement contre la terre en enchaînant plusieurs roulades douloureuses en se cognantde tout part, jusqu'à se prendre la terre ferme et plate tout en bas de plein fouet, l'une face contre terre, l'autre dans un mauvais rattrapage qui lui valut un déboîtage de l'épaule dans une grimace de douleur.

Tandis que Vanger tentait de se remettre debout, Dark roula sur le côté en se frottant le front, ses yeux balayant d'un regard le sommet de pente où plusieurs silhouettes commençaient à se distinguer. Plus que quelques secondes avant qu'ils se décident à descendre également, car, à leur hauteur, les deux lycanthropes étaient impossible voir dans le noir de la nuit et des arbres.

- Donne-moi un coup de main s'te plaît, vite, je vais pas pouvoir courir longtemps avec ça..., Gémit Vanger en grimaçant. Ni une, ni deux, elle lui saisit son bras rattachée à son épaule meurtrit et donnant un bon coup dans cette dernière en lui ré-emboîtant son os dans un craquement sonore.

- ( Dépêche maintenant ! ), Songea-t-elle mais articula-t-elle également. Répondant d'un hochement de tête, Vanger la suivit alors qu'ils s'élançaient à nouveau à travers les bois dans la nuit, inspirant pleinement ce court instant de paix où ils pouvaient se mouvoir tranquillement.

Mais quelque chose les perturba pas longtemps après, les invitant à tendre l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

Des coups de feu étaient en train de retentir, mais de ce qu'ils savaient, leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas du genre à tirer dans le vide à l'aveuglette. Et même encore, on aurait dit que Dark et Vanger n'étaient même pas visés : de leur position leur parvenait des bribes de cris paniqués.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...?, Souffla Vanger en fronçant les sourcils. Il se stoppa dans la course d'un air perplexe, se mettant à flairer l'air dans l'espoir qu'une quelconque odeur apporterait une réponse à leurs questions. Dark ne tarda pas à s'arrêter également et le suivit dans son flair, inspirant et détaillant la moindre odeur dans les environs.

Et brusquement... la peau métissée de la louve pâlit comme la mort en reconnaissant parfaitement la fragrance.

- ... hum... c'est encore cette odeur. Elle me semblait loin pourtant tout à l'heure., Déclara Vanger en penchant la tête sur le côté sans comprendre., Mais en tout cas, c'est une bonne occasion s'ils sont occupés. On devrait avancer D...ark...?

Il se pencha vers elle d'un air inquiet alors qu'il la voyait entrouvir la bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Une mimique assez rare chez elle.

Et au loin le vacarme qui se taisait peu à peu, les cris s'amoindrissant comme si on commençait à abattre un à un tous les Chasseurs...

- Ca va pas ?, Demanda-t-il à tout hasard avant d'être interrompu dans un hoquet lorsqu'elle repartit subitement à vive allure en lui empoignant l'avant-bras pour l'entraîner avec elle dans une nouvelle course paniquée.

Le châtain ne comprenait pas la soudaine montée d'adrénaline de son amie. Il la suivit cependant sur une longue distance, à la même folle allure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe d'elle-même aux abords d'une rivière, le ciel se découvrant à cet endroit pour laisser voir le ciel étoilé. Le silence régnait autour d'eux, seuls les cris éloignés et leurs respirations saccadées occupaient le bruit de fond.

- Est-ce que... tu vas enfin me dire... ce qui se passe...?, Souffla-t-il entre deux halètements, jetant un regard à son amie qui observer les bois d'un mouvement vif par instants, comme sursautant sous une brusque impression., Ah mais oui, c'est vrai... tu peux rien dire...

Souriant à sa connerie, il perdit le sourire peu à peu tout comme elle alors qu'au loin le dernier cri venait de rendre l'âme pour céder à un silence de mort. Et donnant une nouvelle secousse à leur rythme cardiaque, ils sentirent l'odeur inconnue commencer à progresser droit dans leur direction. Les deux, d'instincts, amorçèrent un léger mouvement de recul.

- Je crois que... le moment est bien choisit.

Dark se tourna vers son ami qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Il observa les alentours furtivement, puis se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Je vais descendre le long de la rivière., Dit-il en désignant la direction face lui d'un mouvement de tête., Toi, traverses-là et file vers l'est. De cette manière, on pourra s'inquiéter de notre survie à chacun et puis, si on fuit encore ensemble et qu'on trouve un autre groupe de Chasseurs on pourra plus se séparer. C'est une occasion à saisir.

Elle l'observa d'un air sérieux, puis ses yeux balayèrent le sol avant de se pointer en direction des sous-bois où l'odeur commençait à se faire réellement plus proche qu'il y avait une minute. Et pour elle, ça avait autant de signification que c'en avait pour Vanger.

- On fait comme ça alors ?, Demanda ce dernier pour confirmer et elle affirma son plan en acquiesçant d'un air décidé., Alors... on se retrouve vivants chez nous, la prochaine fois d'accord ?

Souriant à ce mots, la louve secoua la tête puis l'étreignit un court instant tant qu'il lui en restait un peu de temps, avant que chacun des deux ne s'avancent dans l'eau gelée, l'un plongeant pour nager dans le courant, l'autre atteignant l'autre côté de la rive, complètement trempée en remettant la course-fuite d'actualité dans les quelques heures de la nuit qu'il restait.

Autour d'elle, le silence reprit bientôt sa place alors qu'elle se faisait violence à courir le plus rapidement possible pour s'éloigner tout autant du point d'eau que de son ami reparti. Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas la direction de ce dernier que suivit la 'chose' plus loin.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Ca faisait un temps, grand dieu.**

******OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	9. Honneur

**- Chapitre 9 -**

**- Honneur -**

* * *

La tension devenait électrifiante, mais elle ne comptait pas s'interrompre après avoir réussit à fuir une seconde fois. "Il" n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer dans son champ de vision, de même, malgré sa respiration haletante, il lui semblait entendre 'la sienne' qui l'était tout autant au loin derrière.

Bientôt, se mêlant aux bruits de ses pas dans sa course, des battements d'ailes espacés retentirent avec de plus en plus de distinctions et on devinait une masse slalomant avec la même agilité que la louve à travers bois. Le sifflement distinct d'un métal aiguisé oppressant contre l'air se fit entendre et elle s'esquiva habilement avant qu'une main griffue d'or ne se referme sur le col de son débardeur.

Les tentatives ne se freinèrent pas, un souffle s'accélérant pour l'une, des grondements furieux naissant chez l'autre à chaque tentatives échouées. Mais malgré tout les efforts qu'elle y mettait, l'étaux se resserrait dangereusement entre eux, quoiqu'elle ai pu faire.

Dark s'en rendit particulièrement compte lorsqu'elle se sentit soudain saisit fermement dans le dos, comme si une poigne venait de se refermer sur son vêtement pour s'y agripper. Un acte en entraînant un autre, Chaos était légèrement trop emporté dans son élan sur ce coup-là et les deux chutèrent au sol lourdement sans que le vampire ne la relâche. Mais pas décidée à se faire avoir aussi stupidement, Dark prit appuie dans sa chute pour se retourner dans une roulade et remit un appuie sur les épaules du vampire pour se dégager de sa prise et s'éloigner de lui. Durant un instant bref et pénétrant, leurs regards se croisèrent dans le feu de l'action. Sentant sa prise lui échapper, un grondement naquit dans la gorge du vampire et il saisit d'un mouvement vif le col de la louve pour la maintenir plaquée contre le premier obstacle qui viendrait freiner leur chute.

Et dans une telle forêt, la logique voulut que l'obstacle en question soit un arbre plutôt massif.

Se faisant plaquer avec force contre le bois, Dark serra les dents dans un hoquet et tenta une nouvelle fois de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Elle parvînt presque à faire céder le tissus sous la poigne du saigneur, mais il se rattrapa bien vite sur ses prises en se saisissant des poignets de la brune pour les lui ramener au-dessus de la tête, pressa son bassin contre le sien pour lui empêcher le moindre coup de jambes et lui empoigna la mâchoire de sa main libre pour l'immobiliser un tant soit peu. Du moins assez pour lui interdire toutes morsures.

La louve se débattait toujours autant dans ses prises, mais il avait enfin réussit à lui mettre la main dessus.

- ... fini de courir, Gamine.

Dark tenta de retirer ses poignets du poing de Chaos, mais c'était peine perdue. De même qu'elle essaya de reculer son bassin d'un coup de pied au moins, mais ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches du vampire lui empêchaient une quelconque défense. Enfin, tenta-t-elle de planter sa mâchoire dans le mince espace de métal entre le pouce et l'index qu'il lui offrait en la retenant par la mâchoire, mais les griffes dorées s'enfoncèrent plus encore dans sa chair comme pour la réduire définitivement au silence et la dissuader d'un tel acte. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment de tentatives vaines qu'elle cessa (ou du moins calma) toutes résistances, son souffle haletant se mêlant à celui de Chaos.

Le silence s'installait entre eux, essouflé et profond. Il l'observait avec toute l'intensité du monde et, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien contredire, elle-même n'avait pas un regard si différent lorsqu'elle le regarda à son tour.

- ... [ Je t'avais prévenu que je me ferais pas prier pour partir... J'ai rien à me reprocher. ]

- Ce qui est amusant vois-tu, c'est que tes pensées ne coïncident pas du tout avec tes paroles.

Ponctuant geste à la parole, il referma plus encore sa prise sur la mâchoire de la brune pour rapprocher et coller leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Là, Dark ne pouvait même plus songer à esquiver son regard, tant son visage était proche du sien. Elle y lisait la fatigue de la course, mais surtout, elle y voyait une étincelle intense qu'elle ne pu prétendre ignorer. De même pour Chaos, par-delà la fatigue de la fuite, il voyait dans les yeux de la louve un éclat qu'elle essayait de taire.

Même prisonnière dans ses derniers retranchements, elle continuait d'essayer de le fuir. Pourtant, il en faudrait plus, oh oui, beaucoup plus pour le convaincre d'abandonner ainsi.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir, Dark.

- [ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je n'comptes pas passer le reste de mon existence auprès de toi ! ]

- Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'on arrive à un accord commun, car c'est exactement ce que je désires.

- [ J'en ai rien à faire ! ]

- Tu mens.

Dans le coin de sa mâchoire, elle sentit les griffes, légèrement enfoncées, commencer à caresser sa peau brune en la lui éraflant infimement. Toutes ses pensées étaient furieuses lorsqu'elle lui en consentait une, mais lui se contentait de lui répondre avec tout le calme et la fermeté du monde, car il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert... même s'il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de plonger dans la tête de la louve pour voir que c'était elle qui se montait une façade des plus stupides, soutenue par les remparts d'un orgueil mal placé. Chaos comprenait le besoin de Dark de revoir les siens, mais il avait beau chercher, rien n'interdisait le fait qu'il la courtise ainsi. Ajouté à cela qu'il était d'un naturel obstiné lorsqu'il le désirait, il ne voyait définitivement pas pourquoi il arrêterait d'insister autant. Qu'importe qu'elle le fuit, qu'elle se détache, il l'a voulait et la rattraperait encore et toujours jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- La seule chose qui m'intéressait avant mon enfermement, c'était de vivre au gré de mes instincts de tueur., Lui souffla-t-il., Autant te dire que c'était une vie plutôt agréable et dénuée de toutes complications...

- [ Et ben retournes-y à ta si 'chouette' existence, je te retiens pas ! ]

- Hum... désolé, je ne comptais pas te vexer., Susurra-t-il en retrouvant la faible esquisse d'un sourire en coin. Provoquant chez la louve un grondement énervé.

- [ Je n'suis pas vexée et pour la dernière fois, je ne veux pas de toi ! ]

- Tu mens, encore et toujours...

Quelques jours plus tôt, entre quatre murs, elle l'aurait entendue prononcer ces mots avec légéreté et amusement pour la narguer. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé et était partit de son château, Dark ne s'étonna qu'à peine de sentir la déception et la lassitude dans le ton qu'il employa.

Pourquoi tant de réticences au point de s'en rendre ridicule par moments ? Tout simplement parce que, comme beaucoup de sa race, elle avait toujours plus ou moins agit en songeant aux retombées que ses actes auraient sur son honneur. Et dans des explications moins orgueilleuses, au fond, Dark ne souhaitait tout simplement pas s'abandonner aux bras de quelqu'un aussi aisément, agir comme une pauvre pucelle qui tombe sous le charme du premier venu.*

- [ Chaos... je n'veux pas de ça. ]

- Explique-toi mieux.

- [ ... la seule chose qui m'a aidée à tenir, là où on m'avait emprisonnée, c'était de me dire qu'il suffisait de briser mes chaînes et de sortir de ma cage pour pouvoir revoir les miens. Et lorsque je réussis enfin à sortir d'un premier enfer, toi tu apparaît dans ma vie en me rajoutant des chaînes de plus ! ]

Mais pas des chaînes si douloureuses que ça, qu'importe la manière dont elle y pensait. Et ce second enfer qu'il lui faisait vivre était d'une torture plus agréable et poignante encore que ne le furent ses années d'emprisonnement.

- [ Je sais bien que pour toi, la famille c'est pas aussi important que ça l'est pour moi. Mais on m'a arrachée aux miens et tout ce que je désires aujourd'hui c'est de pouvoir au moins les revoir, ne serait-ce que pour quelque secondes ! ]

- ... si tu es fugitive, et que tu les rejoins alors qu'ils ont réussit à échapper à la même sentence que toi - parce que je me doute bien que vous devez être de la même race - est-ce que tu ne risque pas plutôt de leur attirer le danger qui te menace ?

- [ J'ai jamais dit que je comptais vivre auprès d'eux. ]

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

- [ ... fuir je devrais en faire une vie. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il advient d'eux... après ça je pourrais pas me permettre de rester fixe quelque part pour vivre. ]

Le regard de Dark changea alors qu'elle voyait la chose avec plus de réalité qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais songée.

C'est vrai. Le premier endroit où on viendra la chercher ce serait chez les siens et chez tout ceux et celles qu'elle connaissait.

Ce serait la même chose pour Vanger. Tous les deux le savait, mais tout les deux ne réclamaient en rien leur ancienne vie.

Cette dernière... n'était plus qu'une page tournée.

- [ C'est pour ça que je ne veux rien vivre avec quique ce soit ! Alors laisse-moi partir ou achève-moi en buvant trop de mon sang, mais dans tout les cas je ne resterais pas avec toi ! ]

- ... tu me crois encore réellement capable de te blesser, plus encore que pour me repaîtrede ton sang ?, Gronda-t-il alors d'un ton grave voir menaçant qui trahissait une soudaine colère., Je te sais muette mais tu n'en es pas encore aveugle que je sache, alors arrête de faire comme si tu ne voyais rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment entre nous.

Son ton s'éleva infimement sans crier, mais sa colère devenait assez palpable pour combler au moindre hurlement.

Et ressentant cette dernière vibrer en elle, la brune ne prononça pas un mot sur le moment, se contentant de l'observer.

- Dis-moi, Gamine, comment me vois-tu ?

Les mains gantées de métal saisirent chacunes un poignet d'ébène en hauteur et les écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour les faire se rejoindre dans le dos de la brune, au niveau de sa chute de rein, dans une position telle qu'il la dominait plus encore de sa hauteur, son visage presque au-dessus du sien mais toujours collé.

Ce saigneur qui ne lui laissait jamais trop en voir de ses intentions, arrivait à présent à lui laisser apercevoir à loisir toute l'intensité qu'il était capable de faire ressentir en un regard.

Un spectacle si prenant qu'elle en regretterait presque l'époque où il l'eut laissé dans son ignorance...

- Je ne suis pas un saint pour prétendre ne t'avoir jamais désirée toute entière. Je ne suis pas suffisament tolérant pour pouvoir te laisser t'échapper et te savoir finir dans les bras d'un autre, tôt ou tard., Gronda-t-il., Tu es la première que j'arrive à voir, que je peux mordre, toucher, serrer, sans jamais réussir à me saisir pleinement de ta personne.

Ses prises se resserraient en étaux sur les avants-bras mattes de la louve et son regard s'approfondit plus encore dans les yeux fauves qui l'observait dans un silence interdit.

Une main gantée de métal d'or s'enleva alors de la chair où elle s'était plantée et caressa de ses griffes meurtrières les cheveux bruns emmêlés sans s'y plonger.

- Je me sais et tu me connais monstre, Dark, tout comme toi. Je ne suis pas un humain pitoyable qui te laissera partir comme tu le veux. Je ne pourrais jamais me laisser t'oublier comme si tu n'avais jamais existée., Poursuivit-il., Alors dis-moi, comment me vois-tu, mon enfant ? Parce que le monstre que je suis n'acceptera jamais de perdre la première personne qui eut jamais éveillée un quelconque intérêt pour lui.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient l'un dans l'autre, de la même manière qu'ils avaient l'air tout deux de s'être approfondit au point de ne plus être détachés. Et depuis le moment où elle s'était calmée un tant soit peu en capitulant plus ou moins dans ses bras, le regard de Dark regagna soudain en hargne alors qu'elle soutenait son regard d'un air de défi.

- [ Comment je te vois ? Tu crois que même en te connaissant, en te craignant ou en t'aimant je vais me soumettre à tes pauvres idéaux ? Ne me fais pas rire, vampire ! ]

Ses dents se découvrirent dans un grondement animal et elle prit appuie de son pied sur le tronc derrière elle pour se séparer du bois. De cette manière, elle venait d'affirmer plus encore ses mots en faisant reculer d'un pas Chaos dont elle appuya son front contre le sien, pour insister plus encore.

- [ Qui crois-tu que je sois pour me laisser garder ainsi, aussi jalousement ? ], Se laissa-t-elle exploser contrairement aux mots bas du vampire., [ Je n'ai pas l'idiotie d'une faible humaine pour me laisser tomber dans tes bras dès lors que tu me souffleras des mots d'amour ! Je ne comptes pas m'abandonner à toi ni à qui que ce soit d'autre sous prétexte que je suis la première que tu ai jamais aimé ! ]

- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens rien de ton côté, peut-être ?, Fit-il remarquer d'un regard hautain en se stoppant de lui-même alors qu'elle s'arrêtait également, l'expression encore furieuse.

Tout en elle bouillonait. Ou plutôt, sa colère était assez réversible pour s'échanger et se mélanger à un autre sentiment tout aussi puissant.

Dark se rendait bien compte qu'elle continuait de s'obstiner stupidement, de continuer de faire gravir un mur aux fondations bien trop instables pour pouvoir s'y appuyer pleinement. Elle se sentait de plus en plus idiote, mais ne voulait pas lui céder aussi facilement.

Toutefois... elle n'aimait pas se tourner au ridicule. Tout son amour-propre lui hurlait le contraire, mais elle se devait de se montrer un tant soit peu honnête. Au moins avec elle-même si elle ne souhaitait pas l'être avec Chaos.

- [ ... tu as raison. ]

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en ne détournant pas le regard de celui qui s'écarquilla légèrement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être gênée.

- [ ... c'est vrai, tu m'intéresses quelque part... plus qu'aucuns autre ne m'avait intéressé jusqu'à maintenant. ]

Il se mit à sourire victorieusement en découvrant ses canines.

_Enfin..._

- [ Mais ne va pas mélanger les choses ! ], Reprit-elle plus fortement en tentant de se reculer d'un pas (qu'il suivit)., [ Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'me le permettrait pas- ]

- Alors laisse-moi me le permettre à ta place.

Dark sentit rapidement le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle revenir se buter contre son dos, sous la poigne qu'exerça soudain le vampire. Il avait à présent le regard pas si différent de celui d'un félin ayant enfin mit la patte sur sa proie. Aussi se débattit-elle plus vigoureusement, essayant de défaire ses poignets de son poing car, au vue de son rapprochement considérable, elle n'avait aucuns mal à s'imager la suite des évènements.

Chaos resserra son poing sur les poignets de la louve pour être certaine qu'elle ne réussisse pas à s'éclipser une fois de trop et la colla plus encore contre son torse. Il sentait le sourire jubilatoire qu'il devait sans aucuns doutes être en train de faire, mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait en être autrement maintenant qu'il avait réussit à fissurer l'armure que cette gamine s'était forgée. Le seigneur noir l'observa longuement, chevaucha son regard, son attitude par-dessus celle de Dark, dans une sorte de désir joueur. Puis n'y tenant plus, en la prenant dans sa surprise, il lui redressa la mâchoire de sa main libre et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'ébène avec une telle fougue que, sur le moment, Dark ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Il y mettait une telle douceur et tant de passion à la fois qu'elle aurait très bien pu se laisser perdre dans ce moment. Mais réflexe bestial oblige, lorsqu'il commença à vouloir glisser sa langue entre les lippes entrouvertes de la louve, celle-ci tiqua subitement et claqua sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces sur le muscle bien trop téméraire. Un grognement de douleur retentit, ce fut heureusement assez suffisant pour le convaincre de s'interrompre et de le faire se reculer, les deux respirant àgrandes bouffées.

L'une l'observait d'un air profondément frustrée, mais l'autre, malgré la belle plaie saignante qui suintant sur sa langue, trouvait encore à sourire d'une manière très sous-entendante.

- ... [ Tu ne fais que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. ]

- J'ai toujours été d'un naturel sadique.

Ses griffes d'or attrapèrent une des mèches de cheveux sombres au niveau de la tempe alors qu'il avalait son propre sang avec excitation, la plaie cicatrisant à vue d'oeil.

- Surtout quand l'objet de mon sadisme se trouve être aussi jolie...

- [ La ferme ! ]

Il rit doucereusement en plissant ses orbes perçantes lorsqu'elle rougit à ses mots. Et malgré que sa peau soit foncée, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à discerner. Mais il ne voulait pas s'interrompre en si bon chemin. Ses mains raffirmèrent donc leurs prises sur la peau d'ébène et il lui fit légèrement pencher le visage sur le côté pour que ses lèvres puissent venir chatouiller sa joue et sa mâchoire. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Dark qui serra les dents. En temps normal, il visait ce genre de zone pour lui soutirait de son sang, aussi, pensa-t-elle qu'elle aurait pu être habituée et feigner l'indifférence pure et simple à ce contact. Seulement, il ne mettait pas les mêmes intentions dans ses gestes. Elle ne ressentait pas son air affamé comme à l'accoutumée, juste un profond désir que ses suçotements forts parvenaient à exprimer à la perfection.

- [ A-arrêtes... ]

- N'y penses pas. Prononce-le.

Mais étant bien entendu tenue dans le mutisme, elle ne put que ruminer de sombres pensées à son égard. Même son corps commençait à la trahir. Alors qu'il lui suçait la peau de son cou d'un air de plus en plus envieux, elle sentait sa propre respiration s'approfondir et ses frissons devenir plus réchauffés et agréables. Tout un cercle vicieux qui trahissait son plaisir vis-à-vis de ce que Chaos lui faisait. Et bien entendu, le concerné remarquait parfaitement chacuns des changements de comportement de la louve.

Elle lui était toujours aussi fermée, mais fallut-il être un dément pour ne pas faire cas de ce rythme cardiaque si révolté qui résonnait dans la poitrine de sa victime ? Ca donnait au vampire des envies plus intenses encore que celle de vouloir de planter ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. Et ses suçotements dans le creux du cou de la louve ne s'en firent ressentir que davantage. Ses mains auraient voulues se faire plus vagabondes que gêolières, se glisser plus encore dans le dos de leur prisonnière pour pouvoir savourer tout à loisir le contact de sa peau. Mais il n'aurait fallut qu'une seconde mal anticipée pour que tout s'écroule. Elle était après tout sa chère et tendre victime ce soir. Celle qui ne demandait encore qu'à s'enfuir loin de lui, sous le coup de la peur qu'il lui inspirait depuis si longtemps. Il allait donc falloir se montrer plus insistant, et s'imposer comme jamais en elle.

- [ H-hé ! ]

Ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses exclamations indignées qui résonnaient dans la tête de Dark. Elle sentait la prise presque assassine, qu'il enfonçait dans sa hanche, se mouvoir dans une sensualité sanglante le long de la courbe de sa chair. Alors que sa respiration retenait un hoquet surpris, il la saisit soudain de cette même cuisse en la remontant contre lui, leurs ventres resserrés l'un à l'autre. Les griffes de Chaos jouèrent habilement pour faire en sorte que la jambe de la louve se raccroche à sa hanche, quelques empressements égarés dans ses gestes trahissant le désir qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Cette respiration muette ne l'aura pas dérangé, au final. Elle demeurait toujours aussi sensuelle pour lui dans la manière que son souffle avait de s'accélérer, se faire haletant dans les succions qu'il lui offrait.

Il n'en pouvait sérieusement plus, après tout ce temps à l'avoir désiré toute entière. Ce soir elle deviendrait sienne, même si le courroux divin devait s'abattre sur lui en cet instant.

- Je veux t'entendre.

Sa voix était grave et susurrante. Parmis les bruissements réchauffés de Dark, un déchirement la fit soudain sursauter lorsque les griffes vînrent se loger dans le creux de ses seins pour déchirer le tissus noir qui les cachait. Et à la vue de la raie bien définie qui se révéla de plus en plus, le vampire ne se sentit que davantage mis en appêtit.

- Je veux ta voix.

Dans la nuit fraîche, la louve hoqueta en sentant l'un de ses seins être tété et mordu, comme jamais on ne l'avait touchée auparavant. Elle sentait ses lèvres brûlantes parcourir sa peau, sa langue humide caresser ses courbes mammaires, tout en les massant entre les griffes assassines de l'une de ses mains. Son bras l'avait enlacé à la taille pour ne plus jamais la relâcher, agrippant l'une des fesses à portée avec une avidité désespérée. A mesure que leur position glissait le long de l'arbre, il n'eut de cesse de planter ses griffes sans sortir les crocs, son grondement envieux se mariant avec les gémissements égarées de sa promise.

L'un chevaucha l'autre rapidement, elle ressentit bientôt l'herbe venir chatouiller son dos alors qu'il la délestait d'un vêtement, non sans l'avoir déchiré vivement. Dark ressentait inexorablement son excitation grandir à mesure que celle de Chaos croissait. Ses mains n'avaient su que trouver refuge sur les biceps de ce dernier pour s'y agripper fortement, une hésitation féroce commençant à la ronger petit à petit de l'intérieur. Alors pour la première fois, elle commença lentement à s'ouvrir un petit peu à lui, ses mains remontant le long de ses bras pour caresser ses épaules et achever sur sa nuque pâle. Pendant que les yeux rapaces du saigneur l'observait en coin, elle plissa les yeux dans une plainte muette, déglutissant avant de se mettre à laper le cou qui s'offrait à elle.

- [ Tu es certain que tu ne me regretteras pas ? ]

Le souffle embué à en devenir brûlant, elle le sentit remonter jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient collés l'un contre l'autre.

- [ Je suis bien jeune par rapport à toi. Et je peux me montrer empoisonnante à ma manière. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu me supporteras bien longtemps ? ]

- La même chose qui m'a conduit à penser que je ne voulais plus te savoir loin de moi.

- [ ... sombre beau parleur... ], Sourit-elle sans joies.

- Je mêlerais geste à la parole chaque jours durant, ma tigresse., Poursuit-il en venant saisir l'une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne., Si tu te trouves empoisonnantes, sache que je peux me montrer bien pire quand je le veux.

- [ Ca je le sais déjà ! ]

Les lèvres du démon sourirent sous le léger rire qu'elle eut.

_Acceptes-moi_

Dissimulés dans les ténèbres nocturnes, il fit gravir les cuisses de la louve jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse appuyer ses genoux contre ses épaules. Craintive, la respiration s'accélérant, son corps décrivit un arc sensuel lorsqu'elle le sentit avec douleur la pénétrer pour la première fois.

_Captures-moi._

C'était comme une emprise, une possession. Ses coups de reins étaient tantôt brutaux, tantôt languissant, enflammant l'antre de la louve pour cette première nuit. Et même au delà de la sensation physique, elle se sentit complètement submergé par le vampire comme lui se laissa submerger par elle.

_Alors, même lorsque l'aube se lévera_

C'était si intense, ça lui fit monter des larmes qu'elle pensait avoir perdue. Lorsque les lèvres de Chaos vinrent les hâper sur ses joues, une douleur lancinante traversa alors la gorge de Dark. Elle eut la sensation de se noyer, d'étouffer sous le poids de la douleur qu'elle avait emmagasiner tant d'années. Mais l'instant d'après, alors que les va-et-vient du vampire en elle se firent plus rapides, ce fut comme une délivrance.

Déchirée, sa voix commença à gémir faiblement, pas encore capable de hurler avec lui pour cette nuit.

Mais même si son timbre n'était pas plus haut qu'un bruissement, le seigneur ne pu s'empêcher de songer, que jamais il n'eut entendu si belle voix.

_Je serais auprès de toi._

Les serres d'or, autrefois couvertes de sang, se resserrèrent douloureusement le long des cuisses vives de amante bestiale. L'étau se resserra autour de sa verge, échauffé, bouillonnant, parcourant tout son corps d'un plaisir que chacun n'eut jamais cru. Leurs cris parcoururent la nuit lorsque, d'un coup de rein de trop, il libéra enfin fortement de sa semence en elle.

_**.**  
_

_Jusqu'à ce que la lune se lève encore,  
_

**.**

_... et me permette d'hurler à tes côtés._

* * *

**Fin**

**Un épilogue de prévu, ça fini bien trop sec. X')**

**J'suis heureuse d'avoir enfin eu l'inspi' pour terminer cette fic ! J'espères d'ailleurs que j'ai pas pourri le travail. é'è" **

**Un grand merci à Lunastrelle, Jyuune-chan et Ayana-san pour leurs reviews ! Ca m'a définitivement empêchée d'abandonner en cours de route ! Merci, merci~~**

**On se revoit donc pour l'épilogue ! A bientôt !~**

**Et surtout, de joyeuses fêtes à toutes et tous !  
**


End file.
